Moving On?
by bookworm8721
Summary: Bella's convinced Edward isn't coming back so Bella gives Jacob a chance after all. She has a feeling that she's being watched, but by who? When something happens with Jake and Bella's relationship who will be there to pick up the pieces? Set in New Moon
1. Harder than it seems

Title: TBD

**Moving On? **

Chapter 1: Harder than it seems

"It's over…he's gone…he won't be back…ever. He never loved me…not the way I loved him."

"Bella? Bella, wake up." The voice of another person I cared for brought me out of my sulking slumber. I inhaled a lovely scent, and I could feel heat radiating from him. I could tell he was very close. Then I felt his lips touch my forehead, where the spot was warmed immediately and my eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

I didn't want to tell him that I was dreaming about Ed—him again. I knew it would hurt him too much.

"Yes," I lied.

"Good. Get dressed. You promised me that you would hang out with me in La Push today. It'll be our first date," he said with a wicked smile. When he said "date" I started to groan inwardly.

"This is not a date, Jake. We are just hanging out. You are going to teach me how to ride my bike some more. That's it. Nothing more."

"Sure, Bella. Whatever you say." He left and shut the door behind him. I rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. I took a hot shower, brushed my teeth, and put on some clothes. I had one last look in the mirror before I went downstairs.

I looked okay. I was glad that I didn't look like I was about to go on a date. It was just an outing…with a friend…a really good friend who was a werewolf… a werewolf who looked really hot without his shirt on. _Stop it, Bella_! I told myself. I shrugged and went downstairs.

Charlie and Jacob were sitting on the couch watching Sportscenter.

"You ready?" I said to get Jacob's attention.

"Yeah," he answered. He got up and we headed for the door.

"I won't be too long, Dad. I'll call if I'm going to be late."

"Okay," Charlie said. "You kids have fun."

Jake and I got into his car. I was staring out of my window as he backed out. For a split second I thought I saw…no, it couldn't have been. I need to move on. _He_ couldn't have been standing at the side of my house. I looked again and there was no one. _I knew it. It was nothing_.

"You okay, Bells?" Jake asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm looking forward to today. I have a feeling we are going to have fun."

"Oh we will. Trust me." He smiled that warm smile at me, and I couldn't help but return it. As we sped towards La Push, I glanced back towards my house…just in case.


	2. This Cruel Heart of Mine

Chapter 2: This Cruel Heart of Mine

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on the last chapter. I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

**A/N: And I forgot to say that this takes place after Edward leaves in **_**New Moon**_**. **

**Please Read and Review! **

JPOV:

Bella seemed really distracted on our way to La Push. I had a slight idea of what she was thinking about. Will I ever be able to win this battle?

Well, I got her to come hang out with me today…that's a start.

When we arrived at my house, I opened my door and Bella started doing the same.

"Wait. Let me get that for you." She gave me a quizzical look. I ignored it and hopped out of the car, ran to her door and opened it for her. She got out with the same look on her face.

"What are you trying to do, Jacob?" she asked me.

"What? I can't be a gentleman now?" Her quizzical look turned into a sort-of smile.

"Just don't try anything funny," she remarked. I hold up my Scout's symbol.

"Scout's honor." We went and got our bikes that were stashed away in my garage and took them back to the place where we were practicing. I reviewed all of what I told Bella the first time we went for a ride.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She swallowed and nodded. She looked incredibly sexy on that bike. I could tell that she didn't put too much thought into what she was wearing today, but it didn't matter. She still looked hot. I looked away before she could catch me staring at her.

"Okay. Let's go." We started our bikes and started coasting. Then Bella decided to add more gas and she sped off. I gave the bike more gas so I could catch up with her, but she was still a good two feet in front of me.

Then out of nowhere, she screamed and she and the bike wiped out. She rolled on the ground a couple of times and the bike skidded about ten feet away from her.

"Bella!" My heart stopped beating for two seconds. _Please don't let her be dead_. I stopped my bike, got off, and ran to her. When I got there, I bent over her and her eyes were open, and she was breathing. _Thank God_! I thought.

"Bella? Bella, please say something." Her skin was paler than usual, and the look on her face was like she had seen a ghost.

"I saw him," she whispered, so low that I almost didn't catch it.

"Saw who?" I was getting worried.

"Edward," she whispered. Then she started sobbing. My heart was breaking for her. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to break Edward's neck for leaving her in the first place. Yeah, I didn't care much for the guy, and I wanted Bella to myself, but I'd rather see her happy above all else. I hated seeing her in this much pain.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me. Is anything broken?" She couldn't stop sobbing long enough to say no, so instead she just shook her head. That was enough for me. I cradled her into my arms, and she sobbed into my shirt.

"I'll take you home."

"No! No, please. I don't want to go home. Please just take me away from here." She clung tighter to me as she spoke. I had to do what she wanted, so I carried her back to my car, and headed towards the beach.

**BPOV**

I had closed my eyes as Jacob carried me back to the car. I was trying hard to concentrate on regulating my breathing. As I inhaled, I caught Jacob's scent, and he smelled wonderful. By impulse, I clung tighter to him.

When he put me in the car, I rested my head against the window. Thoughts raced through my head. I was trying to remember exactly why I wiped out like I did, and then it came to me.

I saw Edward. Right in front of me, but it was only for a split second. _It couldn't have been him. He's gone. He's not coming back, remember? _But the image was clear because it was right in front of me. _You could have just imagined it_. I could have. My heart is longing for someone who doesn't want me. That would explain everything. My heart was playing tricks on me. What a cruel heart I have. _He doesn't love you,_ I reminded myself. More tears streamed down my face. I hadn't even realized we stopped until Jake opened my door.

He spoke gently. "Come on, Bella. Can you walk, or do I need to carry you?"

I finally realized that we were the beach…our favorite spot.

"I can walk." He helped me out of the car and took my hand. For some reason, I didn't object. I needed him. He was my best friend, after all. We walked down to a log and sat in silence for a minute. Jake looked worried, so I felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry I scared you. You must think I'm crazy or stupid or something to almost kill myself because of my dumb imagination."

"No, I don't think that at all. Just don't ever do that to me again. If you do, I won't be friends with you anymore." I was shocked that he said that. I looked at him with a look of horror on my face.

Then he flashed a wide grin at my direction.

"I'm just kidding, Bells. The atmosphere was getting too serious."

"Jake…" I was at loss for words. I couldn't imagine losing the love of my life and my best friend. I put my head down as a tear dropped.

"Hey, none of that now," Jake said to me as he placed his hand under my chin and lifted it up until my eyes met his. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were.

"I'm not going anywhere. Face it, you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." He smiled at me, but I only nodded. The heat from his hand was overwhelming on my face.

"Geesh, Jake, you're hot," I said as I pulled his hand away from my face.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I mean your temperature. Are you running a fever?"

"I knew what you meant, Bella. As far as the high temperature, all I can say is that it's a wolf thing."

"Do all of you run high temperatures?"

"Yep."

"Wow." It was such a huge contrast from what I was use to. The cold, hard touch.

"Bella?" Jake caught my thoughts before they began to spiral again.

"Yeah?" He grabbed my hand and faced me as his face turned serious all of the sudden.

"I've been wanting to tell you something. And I think I'd better do it now while I've got the nerve to. I'm…" His phone rang. He let out an exasperated sigh and answered.

I had a feeling of what he was going to say to me. I'm glad that his phone rang at that moment because I don't think I'm ready to hear what he had to say. I couldn't handle it, not right now.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Jake asked. My stomach was right on cue as it growled softly, but not softly enough where Jake couldn't hear it.

"I'll take that as a yes. Yeah, Sam, that sounds great. We'll be over soon. Thanks. Bye." Jake hung up the phone.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Sam and Emily are having a cookout at their place. You wanna go, right? Besides, it's free food." Before I could say anything, Jake had pulled me up and started walking…no dragging me off the beach towards his car. I guess he was hungry too.

**A/N: I'll update soon. If you think it's boring so far, I promise it will get better. I just have to build up to it. Thanx! **


	3. These are my confessions pt 1

Chapter 3: These are my confessions pt

Chapter 3: These are my confessions pt. 1

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight or the characters. Cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing, but chilling in my success. **

**A/N: I would like to get more reviews. I'm trying to advertise. We'll see how it works. **

**BPOV: **

I smelled the food from the driveway. Again, my stomach growled at me. I was hungrier than I thought. We got inside and Emily was in the kitchen pouring drinks.

"Hey Jake, Bella. The food and everyone else are outside. What would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine," Jake answered. I wasn't trying to be healthy.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Emily poured us our drinks and we went outside where we met up with Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah.

"Hey Jake," Sam greeted. "I'm glad you could make it. It's good to see you again, Bella." He smiled as he said this and I felt obligated to return the smile.

"It's good to see you again too," I answered politely.

"You guys help yourselves. There are hamburgers, hot dogs, ribs, and chicken on the plate over there, and there is more to come. Bella, you might want to go first because if Jacob goes first, you won't eat." Jake punched Sam in the shoulder lightly as Sam laughed.

I grabbed a hamburger bun, and then put it back. Then I grabbed a hot dog bun. Then I thought what the hell, and got both. I was hungry. I fixed my plate and began gorging down my food. Emily came outside with drinks on a platter. Everyone flocked over to the platter to get their drinks.

As Emily was about to go back inside, Sam grabbed her from behind and planted a wet one right on her lips. She didn't seem to mind. While this was going on, I caught a glance at Leah, who was glaring at the couple. It wasn't a glare of sheer anger or jealousy, but a glare of hurt. The glare made me curious. Did Leah have a crush on Sam? I bet Jake would know.

As I set my drink down to go find Jake, he popped up beside me with his plate filled with four hamburgers, three hot dogs, six ribs, and two pieces of chicken.

"Um…" I started staring at his plate, "hungry much?"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy. I need my protein." I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, that's the first time I've heard you laugh in a long time." I looked up at him and he was looking at me with such an endearing look that I couldn't turn away, but he turned away first.

"I need to ask you something," I said, suddenly remembering my question about Sam, Emily and Leah.

"Go ahead."

"Earlier, when Sam had kissed Emily, I noticed that Leah had a look on her face that looked like she was hurt. Does she like Sam or something?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." I really wanted to know what was going on. The look of hurt Leah had on her face felt so familiar. Jake took a swig of his drink and put his food down.

"Okay. First, I need to explain to you about this one legend that is rare among werewolves. Sometimes for werewolves, there is just one soul mate that is meant for that person. And when the werewolf finds him or her, then it is meant to be. It's called imprinting. It doesn't happen to everyone. With me so far?'

I nodded. I wanted to know more.

"So, a while back, Sam and Leah was a couple. They were inseparable, until Sam met Emily. You can guess what happened."

"Sam imprinted on Emily."

"Correct. It broke Leah's heart. I don't think she ever got over it."

"That's awful. How could he do that to her?"

"It's nothing he could have helped. It was destiny. And you can't mess with destiny."

"Poor Leah. Have you imprinted on anyone?"

"No. I doubt I will." Jake picked up his plate and devoured his food in a time span of five minutes. I thought I was going to be sick. He stretched his arms up, which made him look like a giant.

"I want to go for a walk. You want to go back to the beach?" The wind blew and I shivered a little. The sun was going down. Even though it was March, it was still chilly in the evenings.

"I don't know, Jake. It's getting kind of cold." He smiled down at me.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you warm. Just for a little while? Please?" He gave me his best puppy dog eyes. Considering that he was a werewolf, he pulled it off quite nicely. I sighed.

"Fine. But only for a little while. I don't want Charlie to think that you and I were up to no good."

"I don't think he'd mind it if we were." I smacked him on arm. It kind of stung, but I didn't let on like it hurt. Jake and I said our goodbyes to everyone and we headed back to the beach.

(on the beach)

As Jake and I walked on the beach, we didn't talk about anything important. It was just small talk. I had a feeling that he had something on his mind, and I had an idea of what it was. I wasn't a fan for small talk, so I took my shoes off and went down to the water far enough so the waves could lap over my feet.

Jake didn't follow me. He just watched. For some strange reason, I sensed that he was not the only one watching me. I figured it was just my imagination but the hunch never went away.

I looked up at the moon. It was twilight. It was high above my head, so high I had to crane my neck back to catch a full glimpse. What I didn't notice was that I was continuing to fall backwards and I landed on the sand with a thud.

I heard Jake's laughter come up behind me. I turned around and scowled at him. Another point for Bella and her clumsiness.

"Are you okay?" he was asking, with the laughter behind eyes.

"I'm fine." The only thing hurt was my pride. I started blushing from embarrassment and a tear popped out. I tried to wipe it away before Jake saw it, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to laugh."

"Yes you did, and it's okay. I just…" I could feel more tears coming before I could stop them. 'I just can't seem to get it together today." And down the tears came. Jacob took me into his arms and held me. I felt warm and safe when he held me. His hand stroked my hair as he spoke.

"Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella," he said in a very soothing voice. "Do you know that your clumsiness is why everybody loves you?"

"Not everyone," I murmured before I could stop myself. I felt his body tense for a moment.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked. He pulled me away just enough for me to look him in the eyes.

"First of all, I'm so sorry for what that bloodsucker did to you. You don't deserve it. And I want you to know that I will never leave you, Bella. I love you too much. In fact, I'm actually in love with you." I wasn't ready to hear this. I couldn't handle it, yet I never looked away from his eyes. For some reason, I couldn't. He kept going.

"I want you to give me a chance. Please, Bella. I'm only asking for you to take a chance with me." His eyes were pleading. I have only given one person my heart, and right now he still had a part of it. I have only loved one person, and I didn't think that it would be fair to Jake to only give him a piece of me. I opened my mouth to tell him this, but I couldn't form the words because my heart was beating rapidly in my throat.

"I…I don't…" He cut off my words with his lips crushing mine. I could feel the heat coming from all around. His kiss got more urgent, and before I realized it, I was kissing him back. My lips moved in an unfamiliar way…there were no boundaries. He parted my lips with his and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I felt my stomach do a somersault.

Who was I kidding? I was in love with him too. How can someone be in love with two people at once? This may work. Maybe if I take a chance with Jake I can forget about Edward and move on. Did I just say that? I could never forget Edward, not with a chunk of my heart still with him, but with Jake I could live the happy, normal human life Edward wanted me to have in the first place. I actually could move on or at least I'd try.

Jake broke the kiss first. He laid his burning cheek against mine as were both trying to slow our breathing.

"Just give me a chance," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled away and held my face in his hands. He smiled and placed a soft, short, and warm kiss on my lips. Then he pulled me into his chest for a hug. I was tired. I closed my eyes from exhaustion. I took in a deep breath, and as I exhaled, I thought I heard a voice in the wind that didn't sound like Jake's. It said

"I wish you the best, Bella. I love you."

It sounded a lot like…no. How I wished my heart would stop playing these cruel tricks on me.

Jacob suddenly inhaled sharply, as if he had smelled something familiar. He let go of me immediately and stood up. His face was hard and serious. He got his phone out, cursed, and dialed.

I stood up too, wanting to know what was going on. He was calling Sam.

"Yeah, I know, Sam. I'm sorry, I had my phone on silent," he said. His jaw line had tightened. "I smelled it too."

I was getting worried. What could he have smelled that would make him act the way he did?

Then I remembered what Edward had said about how vampires smelled to werewolves and vice versa. Maybe I did see Edward earlier today, and maybe I did hear his voice a few minutes ago. If that was all true, then that means he was on the reservation, which means he violated the treaty. He wouldn't do that…would he? He wouldn't take that big of a risk…at least I don't think he would. He could have been on the borderline. Vampires do have a keen sense of hearing.

Jake shut his phone, grabbed me by the arm forcefully and started taking me to the car.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to my house, and I need you to stay there." I waited for him to continue, but when he didn't I got extremely annoyed and snatched my arm away.

"Jacob Black, you tell me what's going on right now or I'm going with you!" I shouted at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and sighed.

"The pact believes that there has been a breech on the reservation. We are going to investigate. If we find any evidence or the leech himself, then the treaty is broken and there will be hell to pay." He got a hold of my arm, a bit more gently this time, and led me to the car.

"When we get to the house," he said as he drove, "I need you to stay put. Do you understand? It's safer for you if you just do what I say. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Okay?" I only nodded. He and I both knew that I wasn't going to give in that easily, but he had at least tried.

I needed to find someway for them to drop this whole idea. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially the two people I loved the most.

_Please, Edward, just go. If not for your sake, do it for mine, please._

If only he could hear my thoughts.

**A/N: I like this version better. I hope you do too. If you can't review on this chapter again, then, tell me what you think about the revised edition on the newest chapter. Thanks all! **


	4. These are my confessions pt 2

Chapter 4: These are my confession pt. 2

**Disclaimer: ****Not the owner of Twilight or the characters. **

**A/N: I thought I would do this chapter from Jacob's point of view. Someone wanted to see this experience from his eyes. But I'm going to start it from where they are on the beach. So here it is! **

**JPOV:**

I didn't know how to tell Bella how I felt about her. I had put my phone on silent. If I got the nerve to tell her, then this time I wanted no interruptions. I was trying to keep a conversation going in order to avoid any awkward silence. After a while, Bella took her shoes off and got in the water.

I took a few moments to watch her. As the breeze hit my face, I caught a faint scent that automatically made my nose wrinkle. I took another sniff, but I didn't smell anything but the ocean.

Bella looked exquisitely beautiful in the moonlight. The moon was directly above us. I saw her crane her neck back to look up at it, and then she kept going backwards until she hit the sand.

I couldn't help but laugh. _My silly, clumsy Bella_ I thought to myself. When she turned around and scowled at me, I stopped laughing immediately and went to check on her.

I was still laughing on the inside when I asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. When she blushed, I could tell she was embarrassed, and I saw her quickly wipe away a tear. I started to feel bad for laughing at her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to laugh." I was trying to make her feel better.

"Yes you did, and it's okay. I just…" One right after the other, her tears were hitting the sand. "I just can't seem to get it together today." By then, her tears were steadily streaming down her face. I took her into my arms and held her. I inhaled the beautiful scent of her hair and stroked it.

"Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella," I said as soothing as I could. "Do you know that your clumsiness is why everybody loves you?"

"Not everyone," I heard her mumble into my shirt. My muscles tensed at the mention of that parasite. She deserved better.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked as I pulled her away slightly. I wanted to look her in the eyes so that she could see that what I was about to tell her was the absolute truth.

"First of all," I started, "I'm so sorry for what that bloodsucker did to you. You don't deserve it. And I want you to know that I will never leave you, Bella. I love you too much." That statement was partially true only because the feeling was much deeper than that. I'd fallen for her.

"In fact," I continued, " I'm actually in love with you." I paused for a split second to see her reaction. When all she did was blink, I kept going.

"I want you to give me a chance. Please, Bella. I'm only asking for you to take a chance with me." I had never begged for anything a single day of my life, but I was begging now. She had a look of panic on her face. By reading it, I could tell that I was about to get rejected. I didn't want to hear it.

"I…I don't…" I had to think fast, so I kissed her hard. My lips moved urgently on hers, trying to coax a response out of them. To my surprise, she was kissing me back. My arms wrapped around her so I could feel her body pressed to mine. I wanted more. I wanted to taste her. So I gently parted her lips with mine and slipped my tongue inside her mouth.

There was a new sensation that rushed over my entire body. As Bella clung tightly to my shirt, I knew that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. The passion flowing between us was undeniable. I loved her and perhaps she loved me too. I forced myself to break the kiss before it led to anything else. I didn't want to break contact with her, so I laid my cheek up against hers. We were both trying to slow down our breathing.

"Just give me a chance," I managed to whisper. "I love you."

"I love you, too." My heart leapt when she said that. I pulled away and took a hold her beautiful face into my hands. I leaned in closely and planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Then I pulled her close to me. She relaxed in my arms. I wanted to hold her there forever.

The wind blew in our direction and with it was that smell again, but this time it was stronger. I inhaled sharply. The bloodsucker was definitely close by.

I let go of Bella and stood up to get my phone out of my pocket. When I looked at it, I saw that I had several missed calls.

"Shit," I muttered, and I dialed for Sam. When he answered, he wasn't happy.

"Where have you been, Jacob? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour."

"Yeah, I know, Sam. I'm sorry. I had my phone on silent."

"Embry and Quil had told me that they had smelled a vampire on or near the reservation. I didn't smell it until I went outside and it was very faint." A muscle in my jaw had tightened.

"I smelled it too." So Bella may really have seen the filthy parasite today as we were riding our bikes.

"I need you to meet the rest of pack at the usual spot ASAP." I didn't bother to say bye. I shut my phone, grabbed Bella by the arm, and started taking her to my car. I needed to get her somewhere safe. It would take too long to take her home. Maybe I can take her to my house and lock her in my room.

"Jake, what's going on?" Bella asked me, breaking into my thoughts.

"I'm going to take you to my house, and I need you to stay there." I didn't feel the need to tell her anything else. Then she snatched her arm away from me.

"Jacob Black, you tell me what's going on right now or I'm going with you!" And I knew she was serious. I narrowed my eyes at her. It was a moot point arguing.

"The pact believes that there has been a breech on the reservation. We are going to investigate. If we find any evidence or the leech himself, then the treaty is broken and there will be hell to pay." I took a hold of her arm, gently this time and guided her to the car.

I knew that me telling her to stay in the house would be pointless, but I had to try.

"When we get to the house," I said as I drove, "I need you to stay put. Do you understand? It's safer for you if you just do what I say. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Okay?" She only nodded. I knew she was planning on doing something rash.

When we would arrive at the house, I'd take extreme measures to make sure she was safe. I just hope for her sake that the bloodsucker was no where to be found.

**Read and Review and I'll update soon! Thanks! **


	5. True to My Heart

Chapter 5: True to My Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters ******

**BPOV:**

When we got to the house, Jake and I got out of the car; he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to his room.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, you know," I snapped at him as he put me down. He completely ignored me. He was pacing around the room looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, annoyed at his behavior.

"Something to tie you up with." My mouth dropped.

"You cannot be serious!" He looked at me and there was no hint of this being a joke.

"Jake, you will not hold me prisoner here. I won't let you!" I screamed. I was furious with him. How dare he try to keep me out of this affair when it involved two of the most important people of my life? I started towards the door, but he was quicker than me. He beat me to it and blocked my way out.

"Move," I stamped. When he didn't get out of the way, I feebly attempted to shove him out of the way. Of course, he didn't budge. Then he took me by the shoulders and pushed me back so that I sat on the bed and knelt down so that our eyes were level.

"Bella," he said with the utmost tenderness. "Promise me you'll stay here until I get back, please." I didn't want to make that promise. I knew if I did, I would feel obligated to keep it.

"Promise me, Bella!" he said with a slight urgency, shaking me a little. "Or I swear I will handcuff you to the door." I put my head down, crossed my fingers, and nodded. He put his hands around my face, with fingers pushed into my hair and kissed me quickly and passionately.

He got up and headed towards the door.

"Jake," I called out. He turned around and smiled at me. Then he closed the door behind him. I heard a soft click before he left. He just locked me in here! I had just promised that I wouldn't leave and he still didn't trust me!

Well…I wasn't intending on keeping the promise…and he probably knew that…but still, he had the nerve to lock me in his room!

I looked at his window and I noticed that it was painted shut on the inside. If only I could find a pocket knife or something of that nature, I could scrape it off and open it up.

I searched his room. On one hand, I felt like I was violating his privacy. On the other hand, he had locked me in here, so all privacy rights had been put on hold. I looked into one of his desk drawers and found a mini box cutter. _This will work_ I thought.

I took the knife and stared scraping the paint off the sill. After a little bit of effort, I got the window open. I climbed out and headed towards the woods. I assumed that they would be meeting where Jake had first showed me that he was a werewolf.

I wondered through the trees, listening for a mumble of growls. I heard them a few feet away, so I crept behind the tree near the clearing and peeked enough to where I could see them.

**JPOV: **

_Embry and I have already searched the entire reservation and the trail stopped at the border line._

I was listening to Sam's thoughts. All of us were in werewolf form, communicating through telekinesis.

_Did you find any evidence of the leech being on the reservation?_ I asked.

_Nothing out of the ordinary._ Embry answered.

_Is it possible that he could have been on the border and the wind blew his scent our way?_ This came from Quil.

_That could be a possibility_ I said, _but earlier today, Bella wiped out on her bike when she said she saw him. That gives me a feeling that he could have broken the treaty and…_Another familiar scent blew my way, interrupting our conversation.

_Who's that? _Seth asked. I shook my head and sighed.

_Don't worry. It's only Bella_.

_Why would you even keep her here when you knew she wouldn't keep her promise to stay put? _Leah teased.

_I should have just tied her up, like I intended too. I'll be right back_.

_Don't take her home_, Sam insisted. _Maybe she can show us where she saw Edward_.

I turned towards the tree where she was hiding.

**BPOV:**

I saw every member of the pacts' heads turn my direction. Jacob started coming towards me. I got behind the tree, closed my eyes and held my breath. If I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me. At least that's how it's supposed to work, right?

Jacob's growling got louder. Then I felt warm breath blowing on my face. I opened my eyes slowly, and he was looking me straight in the eyes. I was surprised that he wasn't angry with me for breaking my promise to him. I did have my fingers crossed, but he couldn't have known that.

He shook his head and stooped down beside me. I guessed that he wanted me to get on his back. I climbed on and held on tight, and then he got up and sprinted off. I had closed my eyes to avoid getting motion sickness. I assumed that he was taking back to his house.

When he stopped, I opened my eyes and saw that we were at the place where I had wiped out earlier today. I knew why we were here. They wanted me to show them where I saw Edward.

I couldn't do that. I had to get them to just drop this whole thing. Jake lowered himself so I could get off. When I did, he nudged me forward with his giant muzzle. I took one step forward, then another. I knew exactly where the place was, but my heart wouldn't let me betray _him_. I turned around to face the pact.

"I…didn't see him—I mean he wasn't here. It was all in my head. It was only my imagination," I managed to stammer as I put my head down. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. This was too much for me. It had been a very long day. Jake had nudged me again, but softer this time.

"Please don't make me do this," I whispered. I looked up into his eyes. "I just want to go home. Take me home, Jake. Please."

**JPOV: **

"Please don't make me do this," she whispered. Her eyes were full of tears. "I just want to go home. Take me home, Jake. Please." There was such a pleading in her voice and eyes that I didn't want to keep her here any longer.

_Sam, let's just forget about it. If she says that it was all in her head, then I believe her_, I suggested.

_You're only saying that because you love her_, Quil shot at me.

_We all smelled him. He was here!_ Embry shouted.

_He _was _here. He's not here now. Sam, please. It's been a long day. I need to get her home. _

Sam nodded. _Let's call it a night, guys. If we smell him again, we'll go after him. _The rest of the pact nodded and turned towards home. I bent down to allow Bella to climb onto my back.

When she did, I hurried back towards my house. Halfway there, I glanced back at her, and she was dozing off. I stopped and slid her onto a patch of grass. I decided that it would be better if I carried her home in my arms so she wouldn't fall off my back.

After I phased into human form, I found her where I left her, fast asleep. She was lying on her side, with her hair covering her face. I pushed the hair back and let my finger trace her jaw line. She looked so beautiful. Then I scooped her up in my arms and carried her the rest of the way to my house.

I took her to my room and put her in bed. I stepped out to call Charlie and tell him that I would be bringing Bella back home in the morning. She was sleeping soundly when I returned. I pushed her hair back off her forehead and kissed it softly.

She smiled softly and said "Thank you, Jake."

"Your welcome, Bella," I whispered. "I'll see you in the morning." I started to get up to go sleep on the couch, when she got a hold of my hand.

"No, stay," she said as she yawned. "Stay with me, please." I couldn't very well refuse her. After I took my shoes off, I climbed into bed with her. She grabbed my arm and put it around her and snuggled up against me. She felt really good next to me.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I realized that I was about as tired as she was, and I was asleep within minutes, inhaling the irresistible scent of her hair and stamping in the feeling of having the love of my life sleep next to me.

**A/N: I already have the next chapter ready to go, but I won't update until I get 30 reviews. Tell who you need to tell, and I'll get the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for all of you who are reading this! **


	6. One Step at a Time

Chapter 6: One Step at a Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or characters. **

**A/N: I feel like I need to remind readers that as much as I like Jacob, I am for team Edward all the way! You just have to trust me and keep reading. You all will be very proud of me soon. I got over half of the reviews I asked for, and I thought that was good enough. Thanx reviewers and readers! **

**BPOV**:

Graduation had arrived. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. A year ago, I thought I'd be graduating with Edward. I had almost come to terms with his absence.

I still dreamt about him. It would start out the same, where we were in the meadow, lying on the grass, holding hands. His body would glitter in the sunlight. I'd turn onto my side to face him and I'd say "I love you, Edward. Promise me we'll be together always." Then he'd sit up and look at me with pain in his eyes.

"I can't promise you that, Bella."

"Why not?" I would ask.

Then he'd stand up and say "Because I'm leaving and never coming back."

Then I too would stand up and say "Take me with you."

His face would go hard without emotion. "I don't want you to come with me."

At those words, my sight of him would go blurry because of the tears building up. "You don't want me?"

"No" he'd say without an ounce of doubt. Then he was gone. The oxygen around me would become scarce, and I'd wake up gasping for air.

Whenever I did sleep, I sensed his presence in my room. I had decided these hunches are only tricks from the piece of my heart that he's taken from me.

Jake and I had been dating for a year and he had made me very happy.

His kisses always made my stomach flip. Sometimes, he'd wake me up with a kiss. He never stayed overnight, but somehow he'd come really early and be beside me when I woke up.

When we would spend time together at his place, we'd fall asleep in each other's arms and he'd take me home in the middle of the night without waking me.

He was such a gentleman and we had no secrets…well that's almost true. I didn't tell him about the dreams I had of Edward or how I felt that he was still here. I didn't want to hurt him that way. I didn't want to hurt him at all. Plus, I'd rather have him near me then out searching for Edward.

The ceremony started at 6:00 and it was now 4:30. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called. Jake entered, holding a little white teddy bear with a graduation hat on. I groaned inwardly.

"Jake, you know how I am about getting gifts." Even as I said this, I couldn't help but smile and receive the bear as he handed it to me.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. It was begging me to make you his owner. Happy Graduation." He smiled and sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap. His lips met mine for a short, warm kiss.

"Nicely put," I admired. I put the bear down on the bed and twisted my body so that I straddled him. "Thank you very much for the bear." I planted a small kiss on his right cheek as I put my arms around his neck. "Thank you for being my best friend" I planted another small kiss on his left cheek. "And thank you for being so good to me." I then kissed him full on the mouth. The force of the kiss knocked him back to where he was lying on the bed and I was on top of him.

I ran my fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened. Our lips moved perfectly together. Heat radiated from both of us and our hearts were beating at accelerated rates. His hands squeezed me gently on my waist. A small groan escaped me, and he answered me with his own. My lips went from his mouth to his edge of his jaw down to his neck. My hands moved down to his shirt. I lifted it up just enough to run my hands on his stomach. He inhaled sharply and growled.

He put his arm around my waist and flipped me over to where he was hovering above me. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily, and then proceeded to kiss on my neck. I gasped as he circled his tongue on one spot. I felt him smile against my skin, and he moved up to my ear.

"Bella," he breathed heavily. "You kissing me like that and we being on this bed would not be good for either of us…at least not now."

"Why not now?" I asked into his ear, nipping it softly. He shuddered.

"Bella," he said out of agony of temptation. He pushed himself off of me and got up.

"I don't want our first time to be a spontaneous act of passion right before your graduation." Oh great, I got a boyfriend with morals.

"Do you want to at all?" I asked stupidly, already knowing the answer. Jake knelt down in front of me. He took one hand.

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful girl," he answered as his other hand pushed my hair back behind my ear. He smiled with such tenderness. "I just want it to be special. I want to make sure you're ready. That I'm ready. I would hate to ruin what we have because we act on an impulse to make love."

It really was a sweet thought to treasure what we already had and not mess that up with a night of sex. I sighed and smiled back at him.

"Okay, Jake. Whatever you say." He leaned up and gave me quick, deep kiss and stood. He headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You've got to get ready, so I'm going to go to the airport to pick up your mom. Do you want to drive to ceremony or would you like me to take you?" What have I done to deserve such a sweet guy?

"I'll drive, thanks." He flashed a smile at me

"Okay then. I'll meet you there." He started to close the door when he popped his head back in. "Oh, and try not to trip and break a leg when you walk across stage. I don't want to be embarrassed tonight."

I threw a pillow at him, but he shut the door before it got there. I heard him laughing on the other side of the door.

"I love you!" he shouted. I went to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, I love you too, punk!" I yelled down the stairs.

I guess Edward was right. I could be happy. Jake wasn't Edward, but I think I could live with that. As I said, I'd try.

**A/N: Members of team Edward please don't be mad at me for this chapter! All of this is building up to major drama that is to happen soon. I have this whole story planned out in my head already. You really just have to trust me on this! Read and Review. Tell people about it. Thanks! **


	7. Graduation

Chapter 7: Graduation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, but boy I wish I did. **

**A/N: Two updates in one day. Come on, now. I should get some reviews for that. Enjoy! **

**BPOV**:

I took a deep breath as we were lined up, getting ready to march in. This is it: my first step to adulthood. I was going to be attending a small community college near Forks. I didn't want to be too far away from Jake and Charlie.

The music started and we marched in. People were cheering from all around. I looked into the crowd and saw Charlie, Renee, Jake, Billy, Quil and Embry. They were calling my name and cheering me on. I gave them a "thumbs up" as I passed by.

As I sat down, I realized how lucky I was to have so many people love me, but there was a selfish part of me that wanted that _one_ person to tell me that he loved me. I wanted _him_ to be here with the rest of my family and friends. I wanted _his_ family to come and be supportive of this new phase of my life.

But here I was being selfish again, when I do have a family out there supporting me, and a boyfriend, whom I loved very much and he loved me back. Why wasn't this enough for me? There were plenty of people out there who would kill to have what I have. I had no right to be selfish.

With those thoughts, I pushed my inner selfish being to the side and focused on what was suppose to be one of the happiest days of my life. By the time I zoned in, they were already halfway done with the R's. Where did the time go? The row I was sitting in got up and walked towards the stage.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I walked across the stage and received my diploma. As I walked towards the steps, I glanced out at my family. Quil, Embry, Charlie, and Renee were standing up, cheering for me. Jake was shouting, "I love you, Bella!"

And then my eyes drifted to the back of crowd, and time stood still for what seemed like a matter of minutes when it was only few moments.

There _he_ was. Edward was standing in the distance, beside a tree, watching the graduation; watching me. I stopped breathing for a moment. I also wasn't paying attention to the steps, missed the first one, and tumbled down the rest.

Reality came back and I heard everyone gasp and Jake, Charlie and Renee called my name. One of the teachers helped me up. Fortunately, nothing was broken or bruised.

"I'm fine, really," I said as I waved to the crowd, and they gave me a round of applause. Jake shook his head as he laughed, while I noticed Quil and Embry scan the crowd with their noses in the air. They might have smelled what I thought I saw. I glanced back at the tree, and there was no one there. I knew it. It was another trick of the heart. Strange because I haven't had one of those since that day Jake and I rode our bikes. Maybe my selfish thoughts that came earlier got the better of me. Serves me right.

**JPOV: **

Today went pretty smoothly. I was so proud of Bella. Even when she tumbled down the stairs getting off the stage, I couldn't be more proud to call her mine.

The only thing that had me concerned was what had made her miss her step. I knew she was clumsy in her own way, but it was the look on her face that worried me a little. Then I, along with Quil and Embry, smelled him again. I looked behind me, towards the direction where she was looking, but I didn't see anything, and just like that the scent was gone and Bella was crashing down the steps. She was my first concern. When she popped back up unharmed, I laughed to myself while scanning the crowd, just in case.

Renee had cooked a special dinner for Bella to celebrate her graduation. I could see where Bella learned how to cook. After dinner, we all went into the living room and gave Bella her gifts.

"You guys, I didn't want you to get me anything. Being here with you all is rewarding enough. I mean, come on, all I really did was walk across the stage and manage to fall down the stairs. Who wants to get rewarded for that?" Everyone in the room laughed.

"Bella, honey, it wasn't that you just walked across the stage tonight, but that you completed 12 years of school and are now ready to take the next big step into adulthood," Renee sweetly explained. "Charlie, Phil, and I wanted you to have some fun before you went off to school, so here." She handed her an envelope and inside were two plane tickets to New York, with two vouchers to see any Broadway show of her choice.

"Mom, Dad how could you afford this? This is too much!"

"Nonsense," Charlie chimed in. "We want you to enjoy yourself. Congratulations, Bells."

Bella gave Charlie and Renee a hug and came back to the couch to snuggle next to me. I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Jake, will you go to New York with me?" I smiled down at her.

"Whatever you want, babe," and kissed her lightly on the lips. I loved how soft her lips were and how good she tasted.

Quil and Embry got Bella a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_ since her old copy became a victim of wear-and-tear. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small box. Bella gasped and whispered my name, soft enough to where only I could hear it.

"But you've already gotten me a present," she protested. I laughed a little.

"That bear was only a teaser. Here, open it." She opened up the box and her hand covered her mouth. Then she pulled out a silver chain necklace with a wolf head charm on it. (A/N: I thought I'd use the charm from _Eclipse_. xP)

"I thought I would give you something to remind you of me," I explained as I put the necklace on her. "In case anything happened to me."

"It's beautiful, Jake. Thank you." She placed her hand on my face and sweetly brushed her lips against mine. Her forehead rested on mine and I could feel her smile more than see it.

"What's the deal with the wolf head?" I heard Charlie asked. Bella broke our gaze and turned towards Charlie.

"Well, Dad, I have recently developed an interest in wolves, thanks to Jacob." Embry and Quil started snickering. Bella looked at me and winked and I winked back.

My god. I loved her so much.

**A/N: Edward fans, do not give up on me or this story. I'm working on dramatic irony here. Patience is a virtue! There will be so much drama, you won't know what to do with yourselves. Don't be disappointed. You'll be proud, I promise! **


	8. Two Happy Years Later

Chapter 8: Two Happy Years later

**BPOV: **

Going to a community college wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The school was in a driving distance that even my truck could handle. Classes weren't too hard, and I got to see Jake on a regular basis.

I never would have thought that I would be happy after Edward left. I still dreamt about him, but not as much as before, and I still loved him. I am a true believer that you can never fall completely out of love with someone.

Tonight was Jake's graduation, and I wanted to make sure I looked nice. This was a very special night for him, and I wanted to support him and show him how proud I was.

I put on my skinny jeans and the new top I got from Old Navy. I put on a little bit of mascara and some shiny lip gloss. My hair spilled over my shoulders in its natural wavy form. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but "beep, beep!" I looked hot.

(A/N: I know that last line was probably out of character for Bella, but I like it so much I put it in there anyway xP)

I met Charlie, Billy, and the entire pact at the graduation ceremony. His class was a little bit bigger than my graduating class.

When they started marching in, I could spot Jake immediately since he stood a good foot above the people around him. The pact was cheering loudly.

Jake and I made eye contact, and I blew him a kiss. He caught my imaginary kiss and placed it on his cheek.

The ceremony went by quickly. Jake looked funny as he walked across the stage, since he towered over everyone. I was so proud of him.

After the last person walked across the stage, the speaker was just about to congratulate the class when Jake stood up and said "Wait!"

Then he bolted up to the stage, and no one dared to stop him since he was the biggest guy there. He had this goofy grin on his face as he grabbed the microphone.

"Do you know what he's doing?" my mom leaned over to ask me.

"I have no idea," I answered. Then I heard Jake's voice on the loud speakers.

"Bella," he started. _What is he doing?_ I thought.

"You know I love you with every cell in my body, and I would do anything for you." While he was talking, Sam and Embry had pulled me up to my feet. "This is one of the happiest days in my life, and my day would be even better if you would marry me."

"What?!" myself and Renee shouted.

"Bella, will you marry me?" Everyone's heads turned towards me.

I was in shock. I wasn't expecting this especially at his graduation in front of an audience. I wasn't ready for _marriage_. Charlie and Renee were married around my age and look at where they ended up. This was never going to work.

"Well?" Before I realized it, he was kneeling right in front of me with a ring in one hand and the microphone in the other.

I looked into his eyes and all the doubt and fear vanished. I saw into his heart and there I saw our future: a happy marriage with two black haired children running around. I loved him. I could move on.

**JPOV:**

My nerves were getting the best of me as my hands were shaking and sweating. I looked into her eyes. It seemed like an eternity waiting for an answer.

"Well?" I said into the microphone. With long strides I made it to her in two and knelt in front of her with the ring in hand. She was going to say no. I could tell. I should have waited. I should have—

"Yes." I snapped back to reality.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not quite sure of what I just heard. Bella smiled at me with a tear rolling down her cheek. She grabbed the microphone from me.

"Yes, I'll marry you." I let out the breath I had been holding. I was overwhelmed with joy.

"Oh Bella," I sighed, and I kissed her quickly. I fumbled with the ring as I slid it on her finger. Then I picked her up and swung her around and kissed her passionately. Sam caught the microphone before it hit the ground.

"Congratulations, Mr. Black and Class of 2010!" Cheers and hats erupted all around us, but I didn't care.

In my arms was my bride-to-be, the love of my life. And that was all that mattered.

**A/N: Edward fans, he will be returning...quite soon. Within the next couple of chapters, horse poo is about to hit the fan. Edward is coming very, very soon! I am writing chapter nine as we speak. RxR **


	9. This Cannot be Happening

Chapter 9: This Cannot Be Happening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters, just the plot! **

**A/N: Mwa ha ha! Thank you for your kind reviews! But what I don't understand is that I have over 1,000 hits and only 33 reviews. How does that work? You guys have no idea what is about to happen in this story, because I put a twist on it! From this point on, the story will get more intense. Here is the drama I have been promising. Thanks again! **

**BPOV:**

Jake and I had set the date for our wedding to be in August. There was so much to do, since we only had two months to plan it. My mother was on her way from Florida in two days to help me with the little details that I really didn't want to be bothered with.

I had moved out of Charlie's house and had my own small apartment in Forks. I was stepping out to be an independent woman. Yeah, right. Charlie was helping me with rent, but hey, it's a step right?

I was sitting at my kitchen table, going through bridal magazines, and putting a sticky note on possible dress styles that I liked, when I felt a pair of warm lips graze my neck.

"Hey, Beautiful," he murmured against my skin. I got goose bumps all over my body and I blushed. I felt him smile against my skin as his lips grazed up to my jaw line.

"I like that one," he said, referring to the white, strapless dress that was on the page. It was beautiful. I turned my face towards him.

"Are you referring to the dress or the model wearing it?" I teased. He laughed and lifted me from my chair to where my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms were around his neck.

"Bella, you are the only woman that I want to see that dress on." His lips met mine for warm kiss that sent my heartbeat flying. The kiss got passionate very quickly. His arms tightened around me as I ran my fingers through his hair. I allowed his tongue entrance into my mouth and let out a small whimper. He broke the kiss so that we could both get some oxygen, but his lips never left my skin.

"You're the only woman that I want to see without the dress on," he whispered huskily against the hollow of my throat. I gasped and pulled away to look into his eyes. They were smoldering with lust.

"Jake…" I warned. He smiled and shrugged innocently. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist while he put me down. I slowly let my hands slide down his shoulders and onto his chest. I could feel the rate of his heartbeat and the heat radiating off of him. My fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they traced the outline of his muscles. When my hands got down to the hip groove, I felt his muscles contract a little.

My breathing had become irregular during this exploration, and I noticed that Jake's had as well. I looked up at him and our eyes held a gaze for what seemed like a very long time.

Neither one of us spoke a word as I grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. I shut the door out of habit and approached Jake slowly, who was standing by the bed. When I reached out for him, he grabbed my wrists to stop me.

"Bella," he spoke softly, looking into my eyes. "Are you sure?" I swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, Jake, I'm sure."

"Our wedding is only two months away. Don't you want to wait until our wedding night?"

"I have waited three years for this, and I don't think I can wait anymore."

I moved towards him again, but this time he didn't stop me. I reached my hands up to grab his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. This kiss, unlike the others, was very heated while our teeth scraped and our tongues dueled. My hands were working on pulling his shirt off. The kiss was broken long enough to pull it over his head, and then his lips attacked mine again. His arms came around me and I felt like I was encased in an oven. We fell onto the bed as his lips made a fiery path down my neck and onto my collarbone. I whispered his name as I ran my fingers through his hair. He shuddered and lifted his head up.

"Bella, I don't want to do something you might regret," he breathed heavily.

"I won't regret this, Jake. I love you. Please, make love to me." I whispered seductively.

Those were the last words spoken for a while. We shut our brains down and let our bodies do what they willed. I experienced ecstasy as Jake made love to me. When we were done, he placed a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured against my skin.

"I love you too, Jake. Thank you." I felt him smile.

"You're welcome."

--

"Bella? Bella, are you here?" Renee's voice called from the other side of the front door.

"Yeah, hold on, Mom." Jake and I have been cleaning the apartment so that we wouldn't have to plan the wedding in a dirty area. Charlie had called me and told me that Renee would be staying at his place and that she had a girl with her. Jake was still cleaning the bathroom when I went to answer the door.

"Hey Mom! I'm so glad you made it." Renee gave me a hug and came inside with this beautiful young woman following her. She didn't look like a girl. She looked like she was my age. "Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Alyssa. She's Phil's niece and she's staying with us temporarily until her mom can work some stuff out. She'll turn eighteen after the wedding." Alyssa smiled and stuck her hand out to shake mine. I greeted her back.

"It's nice to meet you, Alyssa. Jake!" I called back. "Renee's here!" I turned back towards them. "Come on in and have a seat." As we walked towards the couch, Jake came out of the bathroom. I heard him gasp loudly, curse under his breath, and run back to my room, slamming the door. All of us had looks of shock written on our faces.

"My goodness," Renee let out. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," I replied just as confused as she was. "Excuse me for second. Um, there are drinks in the fridge if you're thirsty. Help yourself. I'll be right back."

I stormed down the hallway wondering what the hell just happened. I knocked on the door.

"Jake?" I didn't hear an answer. "Jake, I'm coming in." I opened the door and saw Jake sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hands.

"What the hell was that all about?" I yelled. He looked up at me with tears streaming down his face. "Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" I asked in a much softer tone.

**JPOV: **

"Jake! Renee's here!" I heard Bella call me from the bathroom, so I chucked the gloves and made my way towards the living room to greet Renee.

I saw Renee and then from behind her, I saw the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the face of this earth. I felt like something hard had just slammed into my chest, and I had a good idea in the back of my mind of what it was.

I gasped louder than I wanted to and murmured "shit" under my breath. I had to get away. I had to convince myself that whatever was happening was only my imagination.

I ran to Bella's bedroom and slammed the door.

"Shit," I said again, only a bit louder. I sank down on the bed and buried my face in my hands. Every time I closed my eyes, her image would be there. My mind and my heart were waging a battle between them.

_She's the one. _

_No, I'm marrying Bella_

_You won't marry Bella because she's your soul mate_

_NO! I love Bella. I made her a promise I'd never leave_

_You can't escape this. That girl is yours and yours alone. _

_What about Bella? _

_Bella who?_

The knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Jake?" What was I going to do? What was I going to tell her? The tears coming fast as a sob escaped me.

"Jake, I'm coming in." I hid my face from her. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"What the hell was that all about?" she yelled. I looked up at her through a pool of tears, spilling over down my cheeks. "Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" she asked as she approached me. She placed her hands on either side of my face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. I looked into her eyes full of worry. I couldn't lie to her. I didn't want to hurt her, but at this point there was nothing I could do about it. I took hands away from my face and held them tightly in mine.

"Bella," I started. A huge knot formed in my throat, blocking the next words that were about to come out. I looked away, swallowed it down and forced myself to look into her eyes.

"I think I've imprinted."

**A/N: Ha! What did I tell you! Shocking, right? I bet no one was expecting that one! Let me know what you think. Chapter ten is coming asap b/c it's just too good to leave it on this note! What's Bella going to do? RxR! **


	10. And It All Came Crashing Down

Chapter 10: And It All Came Crashing Down

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Twilight or the characters…tis a sad day. **

**A/N: So many hits, so little reviews. Please give me some feedback! **

"_Bella, I think I've imprinted." _

**BPOV:**

"Excuse me?" I did not just hear what I thought I heard.

"I think I just imprinted on that girl out there." _Damn_. I did just hear what I thought I heard.

I pulled my hands out of his and backed up towards the door, closing and leaning on it. I didn't say anything for a while. I couldn't. I didn't know what to say to this. I glanced up at Jake, who had his head buried into his hands again. I was surprised that I didn't have tears rolling down my face. I was too shocked to cry or yell or feel any emotion at the time. I think the word for it was numb. I felt numb.

"Bella, please say something," Jake pleaded from his hands. I could tell this whole situation was tearing him apart.

"Well," surprised at my calm tone, "your timing is impeccable, Jake."

"It's not like I planned this! I—" I put my hand up to halt his protest.

"Yes, I know. Hold on while I send my mom and Alyssa—"

"Her name's Alyssa?" he asked as he looked at me with a smile on his face and love in his heart. "Where's she from? How old is she? Does…Oh shit! I'm sorry, Bella." He stopped his inquire when he saw the hurt on my face. There it was. The numbness was gone, and the hurt had moved in. I looked up at the ceiling to hold back the tears.

"I'm going to send them back to Charlie's house so you and I can talk about this, okay?" I stated as rationally as I could. Jake only nodded, avoiding eye contact with me.

I left the room, trying to regain my composure. Mom and Alyssa were watching TV when I got to them.

"Mom, do you mind if we do this later?" I asked as sweetly as I could. Renee stood up and walked to me. The tears were standing on the brim, waiting for permission to fall.

"Sure, honey. Is everything okay?" I smiled at her as best as I could.

"Jake and I need to have a talk." Renee just nodded and gave me a quick hug. She headed towards the door and Alyssa came to me.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella. I hope everything works out for you and Jake." She gave me the sweetest smile. I wanted to hate her, but I couldn't. I smiled back at her and she and Renee left.

I turned around and saw Jake standing in the hallway, watching the door.

"Sit down, Jake," I said as I went to the kitchen table to sit down myself. He reluctantly took the seat across from me. Pain was written all over his face. I couldn't be mad at him. I remembered how he told me that once a werewolf imprints, there was nothing that could be done about it. That still didn't stop the pain that was raging inside of my heart though.

"So, what now?" he asked quietly.

"Well, we have to cancel the wedding," I started. He looked up at me to say something, but I continued before he said anything. "We'll just say that both of us had decided that we weren't ready to get married and that we'd be better off as just friends."

"Bella, after seeing us together for three years, they're not going to believe…"

"They're gonna have to!" I snapped back. "The only ones who are going to know the truth are you, me and the pact. We are not obliged to explain anything to anyone else!"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my temper. Where did this anger come from? I wasn't angry at Jake. This wasn't his fault. I was angry at myself for believing in this fairytale that I've placed myself in. Fresh, hot tears hit the table one after the other.

"Do you hate me?" Jake murmured from across the table. I looked up at him. He was still looking down. I got up and went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. In turn, he hugged me tight around my waist and sobbed. I stroked his hair as my own tears made their way down.

"I could never hate you," I managed to whisper.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

"I'm sorry too." We sat in silence for a moment. "Just do one thing for me," I said, breaking the silence. Jake loosened his grip and looked up at me.

"Anything," he said.

"Wait for a little while before you start to pursue Alyssa." His eyes lit up briefly when I said her name. "I don't want any suspicions or rumors going around about our abrupt cancellation."

He nodded and stood up. Our eyes met and held for only a moment, while his hand pushed my hair back behind my ear. I looked down and blushed. Jake started towards the door and when he got there he turned around.

"I'll check on you in a few days," he said, but it leaned more towards being a question.

"I'd rather you didn't." I saw his face fall ever so slightly. "I just need some time."

"How much time?" At this moment, I really couldn't answer that. A week? Six months? A year?

"I'll call you," was the answer I came up with. He nodded and opened the door.

"Jake," I called out, not really knowing why. He turned back to look at me.

"I love you," I whispered. It was all I could think of. I didn't want us ending our relationship on an awkward term.

He smiled a little and said "I love you too." Then he was gone.

That was when it all came crashing down. I collapsed onto my kitchen floor and sobbed. It wasn't one of those timid subtle cry sessions that you see on TV. Oh no, this was one of those ugly cries where the face looks contorted, snot is running out of your nose, you wail like your mother beat you cry sessions.

I now had two holes in my heart. I never got completely over Edward leaving, but now, I gave love a second chance and it burned me. I was alone. Is this a curse? Maybe I'm just never meant to be loved by anyone. Maybe…that was _my_ destiny.

XXXXX

"Oh…my…god. No. No, no, no." I stared at the three pregnancy tests that lay on the bathroom counter. I didn't want to believe it, but they all said the same thing.

Baby. Baby. Baby. _Shit! _This cannot be happening.

I ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I needed a drink. I grabbed a glass, opened up the fridge and took out the bottle of vodka Charlie left over here. I poured me a glass and was about to swig it down when a thought popped into my head.

_Isn't alcohol bad for the baby?_

"Shit!" I cried out loud as I poured the drink down the sink. I leaned over it and tried to control my breathing.

I was going to be a single mother. Panic stepped in and I started shaking.

How did my life end up this way? Alone and pregnant. That definitely was not on my agenda. If only Edward hadn't left. If he had just stayed with me those three years ago I would never have been in this predicament.

"Edward," I sighed. "I need you. This never would have happened if you hadn't left me."

_But I never left you, Bella_.

"Yes, you did. You left and never came back," I said to the velvety voice in my head.

"Bella."

The air behind me was cooler all of the sudden. I slowly turned around, and the glass in my hand slipped from my fingers.

**A/N: Who could that be?? I think we all know :D This story is not over yet. What is Bella's reaction going to be? How will she fair with the pregnancy? So many questions to be answered, but I need so many reviews to answer them. ;P **


	11. My Angel Returns

Chapter 11: My Angel Returns

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or characters…you know the drill**

**A/N: I've been pretty good about updating. This chapter is coming a little behind schedule, but I had a mini writer's block for a second. I couldn't get the dialogue right, so this is going to be a little short. I didn't want it to be too long, and I need to work out how I want the dialogue to go in order to keep the character personalities correct. Please review. I would like ten more. That's all I ask. Thanks! **

"_Bella." I slowly turned around and the glass in my hand slipped fingers. _

**BPOV: **

I broke out of my trance when I heard the glass shatter on the kitchen floor.

"Great," I murmured as I grabbed the broom and dustpan and cleaned up my mess.

"Let me help you with that," said that velvety voice again.

"No, I got it," I snapped without bothering looking up. "I don't see why you want to help in the first place when you're going to disappear any second now."

"What are you talking about?"

I dumped the glass into the trash and glared at the image in front of me.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. You're not real. You're just another illusion my heart has placed in front of me because there is a small part of me that still hopes that you'll come back to me. That you still love—me" I choked out. I couldn't control my hormones anymore.

"Bella," he whispered. He slowly approached me. I knew that as soon as he reached out to touch me, he would be gone, just like many times before. I closed my eyes and waited for it to disappear.

Then I felt a pair of icy hands caress my face. I eyes shot open and Edward was staring at me straight in the eye.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed, scrambling back to the corner of the kitchen.

"Bella…"

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed again. Edward stopped his approach towards me.

"Bella…"

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed for a third time. I wasn't dreaming. This was real.

"Would you please calm down?" He asked out of desperation.

"You're real! You're really here!"

"Yes, Bella, I'm here. I'm here, love." He came and crouched down beside me. He looked at me with the same love in his eyes that I remembered three years ago. I was frozen in the corner, stuck in his golden gaze.

I jumped when I felt his hand grab my own. He put my hand to his cheek, never breaking eye contact with me.

"I'm real. You can touch me, Bella. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.

Tears were swelling up in my eyes for the thousandth time tonight. My thumb caressed his glacial cheek.

"Edward," I softly spoke, "I've dreamed of this moment for a long time. How do I know that I'm not dreaming now?" My lower lip started trembling and I broke the gaze by looking down. His hand came to my chin and lifted it up to where I saw him. He face was so close to me and when I felt him breathe on me, I almost passed out. He still had the same effect on me.

His lips lightly coaxed mine. He pulled back slightly. "Still think it's a dream?" he asked me. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't tell if this was a dream or reality. I slowly shook my head.

"I…don't…" I was cut off when I was quickly yanked to my feet and Edward's lips crashed into mine. His arms were wrapped round me as tight as he could without crushing me. His lips moved against mine in a way that was unfamiliar to me. There were less boundaries. I felt his cool tongue graze my lips.

I pulled back in shock. In my dreams, he never crossed the boundaries. He was here. He was real. My angel had returned to me.

"Edward," I breathed out and hugged him with all the human strength I could. I felt his nose graze the side of my neck and I shivered involuntarily. Then I remembered what I heard earlier.

_But I never left you, Bella_.

I gasped and broke out of his embrace.

"What the hell do you mean you never left me?" I yelled. Edward had a look of defeat on his face yet he remained calm.

"Just let me explain."


	12. Now It All Makes Sense

Chapter 12: Now It All Makes Sense

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I just finished finals and now I have summer! Finally. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review! Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: NO ownage of Twilight...only plot. Didn't do this last time...sorry. **

"_What the hell do you mean you never left me?" _

"_Just let me explain." _

**EPOV**

There was the anger I was waiting for. I knew Bella wasn't stupid. I owed her an explanation. No, I owed her way more than that.

"Why don't we sit down?" I suggested. Reluctantly, she went over to the couch, still glaring at me. I sat in the arm chair next to it. I looked down and sighed because I didn't know exactly where to begin.

"Well?" she asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked back, hoping that she could help me begin my explanation.

"First, where did you and everyone else go?"

"We went to Alaska and joined in with the Denali coven. Before I moved up there permanently I stayed behind for a little while to keep an eye on you."

I noted Bella's eyebrow raise.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything to harm yourself, and I wanted to see you happy again," I quickly added.

"Edward, the only way for me to have been happy again, is if you would have come back to me!"

"That's not true, Bella, because I saw you with him. With Jacob. He filled in the gap I left in you."

She opened her mouth to say something, and then changed her mind. I wish I could read her thoughts. It was driving me crazy.

"Bella—" I started but she cut me off.

"So you _were_ there that day. The day I went rode my bike with Jake. You saw us on the beach." The last part she said came out in a whisper.

"That's sort of true. I wasn't thinking clearly that day. I saw you get into the car with him, and I nearly lost it. I wanted to grab you out of the car and claim you for my own. But I knew that would cause more problems than solve them so I ran. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going until I heard the sound of motorcycles. When I looked at the direction where they were coming from, I saw you and I froze for a split second, realizing I was close to violating the treaty and surprised that you were even on a motorcycle. I saw you wipe out, but I couldn't stay. I was endangering myself and my family."

I glanced up at Bella's face to attempt to see what she was thinking since I couldn't read her mind. Her eyes were full of tears to the brim, and she looked hurt. I didn't believe in the saying _the truth hurts_ until that moment when I saw her face.

"So you saw us on the beach," she whispered, allowing a tear to fall.

"No! I was sitting on the boarder line of the reservation, listening very closely. When I heard you tell Jacob that you loved him too, I wished you the best, but the wind was blowing my scent over the line, and I heard the thoughts of the pact louder than ever. They were picking up my trail and I had to get out of there."

"I heard you."

"What?" I asked confused by what she meant.

"I heard you wish me well." Her bottom lip was trembling. I got up and sat down beside her. I didn't want to make an advance too quickly. I placed my hand on top of hers, expecting her to pull it back. When she flipped her hand over to enlace her fingers in mine, I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Were you at my graduation?" she asked not making eye contact with me.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Did you see me fall?" I smiled and chuckled at the memory.

"Yes." I looked at her and she had a faint smile on her lips. Her smile turned into a smirk when she finally faced me.

"So were you like stalking me?" I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Not exactly. I spent most of my time in Alaska, and I would ask Alice to check up on you through her visions. I'd come back here every six to seven months to see you myself, but I kept my distance. I usually did that when you were with Jacob, because Alice couldn't see you."

Her eyes held mine and her expression became serious.

"And what about this time? What made you decide to come back to me now?"

"Alice had a vision of you crying your eyes out with a vodka bottle in your hand. I had to come and check on you, because I knew you weren't a drinker. I was at your window, which happened to be unlocked, and when I heard you call my name and say that you needed me, I couldn't resist any longer."

I could hear her heartbeat accelerate and her breathing started to shallow a little bit.

"Bella…"

"So you know?!"

"Know what?"

"That I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. Breathe, Bella." At that moment was when she collapsed into my chest and sobbed. I just held her there.

"Are you going to tell Jacob?"

"I…don't know," she said between sobs.

"I think you should. If it were my kid, I'd want to know," I murmured. I hate that the mutt got to have her before I did, or at all for that matter.

Bella sat up enough to look at me in the eyes. "I don't know if I can, Edward. He already feels bad enough for imprinting on someone right before our wedding…"

"Your wedding?" I was taken aback for a moment. I glanced down at her left hand, and she still had the engagement ring on. I knew that she and the dog could and probably would get married, but I hadn't realized how close I was to losing her for good. She absently twirled the ring with her thumb.

"Yes, we were going to get married in a couple of months." I must have had a look of hurt on my face, even though I had no reason to be upset, because she started stuttering. "You were gone…and…you weren't coming back…so…I…we…"

"Bella, you don't have to explain anything to me. I don't deserve it." She placed her hands around my face and brought my gaze to meet hers.

"Edward, I love you. I've never stopped loving you."

"But do you forgive me, Bella? I mean, you're right. If I hadn't left you, you wouldn't be in the situation you're in now…"

"No, Edward. What's going on now has nothing to do with anything you did. It was my decision. It's not Jake's fault either. He couldn't help it. All that matters now is that you're here with me. And yes, I forgive you. But you have to forgive yourself."

This woman was amazing. She had grown up. I loved her more now than I ever had before.

"I love you so much, Bella," I whispered. I snaked my fingers through her hair and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss when she clung to me. I've waited three years to have her close to me again. She was mine, and I wasn't going to let her go ever again.

**A/N: More drama to come. Jacob isn't completely out of the story yet. I'm thinking about doing some one-shot stories with Jacob/Bella and Edward/Bella. What do you think? Let me know in reviews! Thanks everybody! **


	13. It's Now or Never

Chapter 13: It's Now or Never

**A/N: Shout-out to my lil' sis lovingtwiligh114. She doesn't execute the chapters, but she helps me w/the idea of what should come next and how. Thanks for all of your reviews. Please continue to do so. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or characters, just plot. **

**BPOV **

Five months have gone by. I am now 21 years old and in four months I will have another life to support.

The Cullens had moved back into Forks, and I just couldn't get enough of them. Emmett kept making fun of the weight I was supposedly gaining; Rosalie was having a hard time accepting my pregnancy; Alice already knew and was determined to decorate the baby's room in our new house.

Oh, did I mention that Edward had bought us a house? It's an old Victorian style manor that needed a lot of renovations. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward had been having a good time doing those for me.

Esme had helped me deal with the hormones and she helped me pack little by little. It felt good to have my family back.

When I told Renee and Charlie that I was pregnant, they both freaked. Renee didn't talk to me for a couple of weeks, but then called me and told me that she would support me in raising this child. Charlie asked who the father was and when I told it was Jake, he was thrilled. I told him not to tell Jacob though because I wanted to tell him myself. But I haven't done that yet. I didn't know how.

I was going to tell him a couple of months ago, but when I finally got the nerve to call him, I got an invitation to Jake and Alyssa's wedding. I couldn't tell him then. I couldn't even go to their wedding. It was too much for me.

Three months later, I still hadn't told him. Edward had been pressuring me to do so, but that usually ended up in an argument, and we would drop the subject.

I was in my bedroom, rearranging my furniture when the love of my life grabbed me from behind and pulled me to him. He nuzzled my neck and placed his hands softly on my tiny bulge.

"Bella, love, this is the third time today that you have rearranged the furniture," he said into my neck. He kissed up and down my neck and jaw line, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Mmm…that feels so good," I murmured leaning back against him. He inhaled deeply and let out a cool sigh against my skin.

"You smell delicious," he whispered into my ear and then nipped it softly. I gasped and turned around to face him. I kissed him softly and let the kiss linger. He rested his forehead against mine with his eyes closed.

"Edward, I want to be with you forever."

"You have me."

"That's not exactly what I mean." His eyes slowly opened and he pulled back slightly, looking at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean, love?" My heart started fluttering in my chest almost uncontrollably.

"I…want you to change me…after the baby's born." His expression went from confused to cold. He let go of me and walked to the window.

"Bella, I can't…it's more complicated than it seems."

"What do you mean?"

"If I change you without your life being in danger, then the treaty will be broken. The only way around it would be to ask Jake to make an exception, which I doubt he'll do."

"Why would we have to ask Jake?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"He's the alpha now, didn't he tell you?"

"Obviously not. Since when?"

"Since right before I came back. Sam decided to step down when Emily got pregnant. Besides all of that, I don't think I can. I can't take away your soul and turn you into…a monster." I could tell he was having a really hard time with this, but being with him for eternity was all I ever wanted. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Edward, you are not a monster. You already have my soul and I don't want to age another year. I want to be with you for eternity, and there is only one way to do that. Please, Edward. It's all I want."

He turned around to face me. He kissed my nose lightly and gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay," was all he said before letting go of me and getting the phone. He handed it to me and said "Call him." I let out an exasperated sigh, rolled my eyes, and stormed out of the room. Edward caught me in the hallway, standing in front of me. Damn vampire speed.

"Be reasonable, Bella. You have to call him anyway to tell him about the baby and the only way I can change you is if we get his okay." I pushed past him and headed towards the kitchen area.

"Edward, I can't. I wouldn't know where to start."

"What could be so hard about all this?" Ugh, men and their simple way of thinking. He may be the most gorgeous vampire I have ever seen, but he was still a man.

"How hard could it be? What would I say? 'Hey Jake, it's me Bella. I know it's been four months since we last saw each other and I'm sorry I missed your wedding. Oh, and by the way, we're going to have a baby!' Yep. I'm sure that conversation would go so smoothly." I grabbed a dishcloth and started wiping down the counters vigorously. I couldn't see clearly through the wall of tears that developed during my rant. I needed someway to let go of my frustrations without taking all of them out on Edward.

I felt him press his body against mine and his hands slid over to my hands stop my scrubbing.

"I'm sorry, love. I know we argue every time we bring this up. I don't want to fight anymore. I won't mention it again until you're ready."

He kissed my neck and swirled his icy tongue in one spot, causing a moan to escape me. He turned me around and kissed me hungrily. His tongue darted out to taste my lips. I parted my lips slightly and our tongues touched for the first time. I heard him growl, which made me smile against his lips.

"Bella, if we don't stop, this could lead into something more," he murmured against me.

"Maybe I want it to be something more," I murmured back. He let out a sigh, which dazzled me and made my knees week. He pulled back, grabbing my hands.

"I hear the fair is in Port Angels this weekend. Wanna go?" I was a little surprised at his abrupt change in subject.

"The fair? Since when did you like the fair?" I asked.

"Since the weather is going to have overcast. Besides, it's an excuse to get you out of this apartment and a good way to distract you." He gave me his famous crooked smile that I loved so much, knowing that I couldn't resist it. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." He smiled fully this time and kissed me on the forehead.

I must have done something good in another life to deserve someone like him.

**So, they are going to the fair…and who might they run into at the fair? It won't be who you expect…or maybe it will…you'll just have to wait and see now, won't ya? Review and this next chapter will be up sooner than you think! Thanks a bunches! **


	14. Unexpected Run in

Chapter 14: Unexpected Run-in

**A/N: I am so glad that you all like my story. If you are reading this story and not reviewing, please review and let me know what you think! Even if it's just one word or something like "OMG!" that's fine by me. My lil' sister just realized that I got telekinesis and telepathy mixed up in chapter four. I don't feel the need to revise it since no one has called me out on it. Ha ha! I thought I'd share that. Anyway. This is my longest chapter yet. Enjoy and Review! **

**Disclaimer: Only Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and her characters. Not me. **

**BPOV: **

It was a quite chilly in Port Angels, but I didn't mind. I was walking hand in hand with the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me.

I really didn't want Edward spending money on me, but he was _very_ persuasive. I just couldn't resist that funnel cake. Besides, I think the baby would like one as well.

We played some games, and Edward won me a stuffed penguin. I tried a shooting game, and me, being the clumsy one I was, shot the gun and fell backwards from the kick-back. My angel caught me before I hit the ground, laughing. I laughed with him and gave up on the game.

We were walking towards the Farris Wheel when I heard an unexpected person call my name out.

"Bella? Hey, Bella!" I turned around and saw Alyssa and a friend of hers coming towards me. My first instinct was to run away, but I was frozen to my spot.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered. Edward squeezed my hand and asked

"What's wrong? Who is she?"

"It's Alyssa, Jake's wife," I murmured before she reached me.

She gave me a quick hug and a huge smile.

"Bella, it's so good to see you. How long has it been? Four, five months?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said absently scratching my head, not wanting to have this conversation. "I'm sorry I missed your wedding. I'm sure it was beautiful."

"Oh don't worry about it. It _was_ beautiful. And I wanted to thank you for that beautiful china set you sent us. I have it in a display cabinet at home." Edward coughed when she said this. I looked up at him and whispered.

"China set?" He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, you know that china set we sent them as a wedding gift, since we couldn't make it." He said with a smile. I glared at him, but he ignored it and extended his hand out to Alyssa. "Hi, I'm Edward, by the way." Alyssa took his hand and shook it gently.

"I'm Alyssa, and this is my friend Jody. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." I subconsciously rolled my eyes at his gentleman manner. Alyssa turned back to me, while Jody was gazing at my man.

"So, Bella, what _have_ you been doing these last few months. Jake really misses you. I keep trying to get him to call you and invite you over for dinner, but he told me that he wanted to respect your wishes of allowing you to call him first." I felt a pang of guilt when she said that.

"Well, I've been a little…preoccupied." My free hand absently glided over my stomach. Alyssa caught this movement and let out a huge gasp.

"You're pregnant! Oh my gosh! Congratulations! How far along are you?"

"Um…five months." This conversation was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"I'm going to find out on my next doctor's appointment." I wanted to disappear. I felt my knees start to weaken. Edward's arm snaked around my waist to hold me up.

"That's so wonderful. When you have a baby shower, you have to let me know." She glanced at her watch.

"I hate to cut off our reunion, but Jody has to be at work in a few. It was so nice to see you again, Bella. And it was nice meeting you to…uh…"

"Edward," he finished for her. Alyssa and Jody scurried away from us. I was still frozen in my spot when I felt Edward's lips against my ear.

"Are you okay?" I came back to reality when I felt his cool breath against my skin.

"Oh shit, she's going to tell Jake about the baby." I buried my face in my hands. This was not the way I wanted Jake to find out.

"She doesn't seem too bright. She didn't figure out that Jake was the father. Reading her thoughts, she thought I was." I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Perhaps you're right. Can we go home now? My feet are starting to hurt and my back is killing me."

"Whatever you want, love." I could only hope that Edward was right because even if Alyssa didn't piece the puzzle together, Jake wasn't stupid.

(At Jake and Alyssa's House)

**JPOV**

I was washing dishes when my beautiful wife came in and brushed a light kiss across my lips.

"Hey baby," she greeted in her sweet angelic voice.

"Hey. Did you have fun with Jody?"

"Yep. It was chilly outside, but we had a couple of cups of hot chocolate to make up for it." She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Do you know what would have been better?" I chuckled a little bit.

"What?"

"Having my own personal heater next to me." I couldn't help but smile as I turned around to face her and picked her up so that our eyes were even.

"I'm sorry I had to go to work today. Otherwise, I would have been there to keep you warm." I placed a soft kiss on her lips. I felt her smile against my own. Then I put her down and continued with the dishes.

"Oh, you will never guess who I saw today," she said as she pulled some stuff out for dinner.

"Who'd you see?" It was probably another one of her new friends that I only met once.

"Bella."

I froze. I haven't heard from Bella in exactly five months and 22 days. I've wanted to check on her so many times, but she said she'd call me, but she never did. Go figure that my wife would run into her today. I swallowed.

"Really? How is she?" I hoped that my voice wasn't strained when I said that.

"You'll never guess. She's pregnant!" The glass I had in my hand broke under pressure.

"Shit!" I said. My hand was bleeding.

"Jake, are you okay?" Alyssa grabbed a towel and wrapped my hand in it. It was already healing quickly.

"She's pregnant. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's five months along. And the father is quite a looker." The father? Five months ago was when Bella and I slept together. Who could she possibly have been with since then to be five months pregnant?

"What did he look like?"

"He was very pale and his hair was a copper color. And his were eyes were this beautiful golden hue." My temperature rose. The bloodsucker was back. How could he be the father when he wasn't even human? I didn't understand why I was getting jealous. I had the most wonderful woman I've ever known as my wife and I was utterly in love with her, but I still loved Bella. She was my first. And now the leech was back in her life.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see her. I needed to see this for myself. Not that I didn't believe Alyssa, but I had a feeling that there was more to this than meets the eye.

"Alyssa, grab your jacket."

"Where are we going?" She asked, grabbing her jacket and looking utterly confused.

"We're going to pay Bella a visit." I dried my hands off and grabbed my keys.

"But I thought you were waiting for her to make to first move."

"I was but, her being pregnant changes things. She was my best friend after all. It's time I be a friend to her." Alyssa smiled and nodded. We went to the car and sped towards Bella's apartment.

(Back at Bella's Apartment)

**EPOV: **

"Alice, she's really not in the mood to talk right now," I said to my sister who was begging me to give the phone to Bella.

"But I need to know what image she wants in the baby room. I've got to make an order today!" she insisted. I sighed and rolled my eyes and handed the phone over to Bella.

Bella mouthed "Who is it?" and I mouthed back "Alice." She smiled and took the phone from me.

"Hello? Hey Alice. Oh the usual, swollen feet, pain in the back, whacked out hormones. Um…I don't even know the sex of the baby yet. Okay, fine. Ballerina teddy bears for the girl and hot air balloons for the boy. Please don't spend too much money on this. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

She hung the phone up laid back onto the couch. I sat at the end of the couch and started rubbing her feet. She closed her eyes and moaned. I loved it when she did that. If only I could make her moan like that in the bedroom…_Whoa! Where did that come from?_ I shook my head and mentally cursed for thinking of something like that. The woman was pregnant for God's sake.

I planted a soft kiss on her big toe and she giggled. I smiled and was about to do it again when I inhaled an awful stench. I haven't smelled anything that bad since I was around the werewolves three years ago. I heard a two car doors slam and the smell intensified.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked me, wondering why I stopped. I looked up at her.

"He's here."

"Who's here?"

"The mongrel," I growled.

"Jake's here? Now?" she cried. "I knew this was going to happen." I was kneeling beside her in less than a second, taking a hold of her hands.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can send him away, if you'd like." She shook her head.

"No, I have to. It's past time he knew the truth." She rolled off the couch and I helped her to her feet. She placed a hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"Please be nice. Hold your breath if you need to." I kissed the inside of her palm and nodded. She went to the door and opened it. I took a deep breath and held it.

"Hello Jake, Alyssa," I heard her say nervously. As much as she had told me that none of this was his fault, I still couldn't help but feel resentment towards him. I growled low in my chest.

"Hello Bella," he said. His eyes glanced down towards her bulging stomach. He growled so low that only I heard it. I saw his nose wrinkle a little and then he looked up at me.

"Edward," he said coldly.

"Jacob," I replied just as icily. Bella sighed at our behavior.

"Why don't we all sit down? Please ignore all the boxes. I'll get us some drinks."

"I'll help you," I said, meeting Bella in the kitchen area. I got the glasses while Bella grabbed a pitcher of punch from the fridge. She whispered to me as she poured.

"If you can't be nice, at least be civil."

"I'll be nice. Promise." I flashed my crooked smile at her and we took the drinks into the living room area. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

**BPOV: **

When Edward told me that Jake was here, panic washed over me. I knew it wouldn't take long for him to put the pieces together. Edward was by my side in a flash and grabbed my hands.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can send him away, if you'd like." I shook my head. I knew this time would come and I had to face it now.

"No," I said, "I have to. It's past time he knew." I rolled off the couch and Edward helped me to my feet. Man, this belly was messing up my coordination. I placed a hand on Edward's cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"Please be nice. Hold your breath if you need to." I knew werewolves and vampires couldn't stand each other's smell. I didn't mind either way. They both smelled fine to me. He kissed the inside of my palm, sending shivers down my spine, and nodded. I went to the door and opened to see Jake and Alyssa in my doorway.

"Hello Jake, Alyssa." My voice was shaky. I heard Edward growl behind me. Alyssa smiled at me.

"Hello Bella," he answered. I saw his eyes go down to my stomach and his nostrils flared slightly. His nose then wrinkled a little and his eyes shot over my head towards Edward. His eyes narrowed.

"Edward," he greeted coldly.

"Jacob," he answered with the same tone. I sighed loudly. At least they were addressing each other by their names instead of "bloodsucker" or "mutt."

"Why don't we sit down?" I asked, trying to ease the tension. "Please ignore the boxes. I'll get us some drinks." I rushed towards the kitchen area as fast I could go.

"I'll help you," Edward said and beat me to the kitchen. He was getting the glasses out as I got the punch out. As I was pouring the drinks, I whispered.

"If you can't be nice, at least be civil."

"I'll be nice. Promise."

He flashed his irresistible crooked grin at me and I just rolled my eyes and took the drinks into the living room area. I knew that this would be the one of the hardest conversations I would ever have.

**The moment of truth is almost here. How is Jake going to react? How is Alyssa going to react? Will Edward and Jacob be able to be civil around each other? I need some more reviews or I cannot update. Review, review! **


	15. The Moment of Truth

Chapter 15: The Moment of Truth

**A/N: I'm so glad that you all are liking my story. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Don't forget to continue to review. It gives my fingers fuel to type more! Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: You know…don't own Twilight or characters. **

**BPOV: **

I passed out the drinks and sat down in Edward's lap, since Jake and Alyssa were on the couch. Edward had his arms wrapped securely around me. The tension in the atmosphere was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"So," Jake started.

"So," I answered. I didn't want to state the obvious, so I tried a different route. "How ya been, Jake?"

"Fine," he stated shortly. My palms were starting to sweat. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding. I mentioned that before when I saw Alyssa."

"And as I said, it's perfectly alright," Alyssa jumped in, rubbing Jake's arm. "We absolutely loved our china set, _don't_ we?" she squeezed his arm as she said this through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. Thanks," he murmured.

"It was no problem," I said as sweetly as I could. "Edward picked it out."

"Hm."

"From, what Jake's told me on the way over here, Edward, you're a vampire, correct?" Alyssa asked innocently.

"Yes," he said glaring at Jake. There was a brief pause. "I understand. I would have done the same thing."

"You told her?" I blurted out.

"She's my wife. I don't keep any secrets from her," Jake spat out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit a sore subject," Alyssa said.

"You didn't. I apologize. I just…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. My head was starting to hurt. Edward's hands gently massaged my neck. Alyssa grabbed her glass and took a large swig.

"Looking at all of the boxes, I must assume you're moving?" she half-heartedly asked.

"Yes, Edward bought us a house just a couple of blocks from here. It still needs work, but it should be ready for us in a matter of weeks. When we have our housewarming party, we'll be sure to send you an invitation." _Considering shit doesn't hit the fan tonight_, I thought to myself.

"So, Edward," Jake smugly said, "How long have you been back?" His glare had tightened.

"I came back right after you left." I was surprised at his calm tone, though he had a death grip on my hips. I was sure that I'd have bruises there later.

"Edward, your hands," I whispered. He let go and murmured "Sorry."

"So, you've been here long enough to…" Jake didn't finish his thought out loud, but Edward certainly heard it.

**JPOV **

"So, you've been here long enough to…" _…take advantage of her and knock her up_. I finished in thought, well aware that he could hear me. He growled and I growled back, and the next thing I knew, I was staring down into the leech's face ready to explode and he was glaring back up at me. I had a good foot on him, and as a wolf, I'd be unstoppable.

"Jake!" Alyssa gasped.

"Stop it!" Bella yelled as she pressed herself in between us. She managed to keep us arms length from one another.

"Sit down both of you," she ordered. We both backed away and sat down, keeping our glares.

"What the hell is your problem, Jake?" she hissed.

"Why the hell haven't you called me in the last five months?" I shouted.

"Don't you dare yell at me in my own apartment!" she shouted back.

"Answer the question, Bella!" Edward stood at that moment, but Bella's hand shot back to hold him there. We were both standing at this point.

"Why haven't I heard from you?! Why do I find out that you're pregnant from my wife?! We were best friends! I thought we'd at least still have that!"

"Would you calm down before you phase?!" Alyssa yelled. My face was red and heat was radiating from me all across the room. I took deep breaths to slow my heart rate.

"I was hurt, Jake," she said in a much calmer tone. "I felt like I had my heart ripped out of me for the second time and I was vulnerable." I scoffed.

"So you let this parasite come in and take advantage of you!" Edward bared his teeth at me.

"Edward would never do that to me! He loves me and he's taken care of me. I don't know where I'd be if he hadn't come when he did, so don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare what? Insult the filthy bloodsucker because he's the father of the bastard you carry?" _Where did that come from?_

"No, YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE FREAKIN' FATHER OF THE _CHILD_ I'M CARRYING!" I went numb hearing those words and everything went black.

**Sorry this is so short. I'm working out how I want the next conversations to go in my head as I type. More drama to come! It's not over yet! Thanks for reviewing! **


	16. What to do now?

Chapter 16: What to do now?

**A/N:** **Sorry for the cliffy! I needed a little more time to work out the reactions of everyone once the truth was out. (And I know how anxious everyone is for what comes next) Thanks for reviewing! Please do so some more! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest. **

**JPOV: **

I came around on Bella's couch a few minutes later. I had a dream that Bella was pregnant and she said I was the father. Then I looked up and saw a pregnant Bella. _Oh shit! It wasn't a dream_. I knew all along that it was my baby; I just didn't want to believe it. Hell, I even tried to put it off on the bloodsucker. How thick-headed could I get?

"Jake, are you okay?" That question did not come from Alyssa, but from Bella. I sat up and didn't see my wife anywhere.

"Where is she?" I asked standing to my feet.

"In the bathroom," Bella murmured. I ran to the bathroom door and found it locked. I could hear Alyssa in the bathroom crying. I knocked on the door.

"Alyssa, honey, let me in," I pleaded. I hated that she was hurting.

"Go away, Jacob! I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled from behind the door. This was breaking my heart.

"Alyssa, please…" We've never fought before, and I didn't know how this was going to turn out. She didn't answer back.

"Why is she so upset?" I asked out loud, more to myself than to Bella or Edward.

"She's upset because you didn't tell her that you had slept with Bella, and now you both have to deal with…how did she put it…'baby-momma drama'," Edward said.

"Stay out of her head, parasite!" I yelled.

"I can't help it, especially when she's screaming her thoughts out!" Edward shot back.

"Stop yelling! We are in an apartment for God's sake!" Bella shouted.

All of us just stood there staring at each other in an awkward silence. Bella went over to the couch and fell back into it.

"I want some chocolate," she murmured. She started rubbing her temples and closed her eyes. "Edward, would you mind going to the store and getting some for me?"

"Sure, love," he said grabbing his keys off the counter. "Will there be anything else?"

"Well, since you asked, a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, a jar of pickles, and a big jug of apple juice," she concluded. Wow, I never knew she could eat all of that. I guess that appetite was part of the package of pregnancy. Before Edward walked out of the door he turned towards Bella.

"Will you be alright with the dog?" he asked bluntly. I growled, but Bella ignored me.

"Yes, we'll be fine." When the leech was gone, I focused back on Alyssa. I knocked on the door again.

"Alyssa. Please talk to me," I begged. I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Just give her some time, Jake," Bella called from the couch. "She just received some life-altering information in a matter of seconds." I sighed and sat down into the chair by the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"You were already feeling guilty enough for leaving me before our wedding; I didn't want to add a baby on top of that. What would you have done? Come back to me?" I didn't answer her right away. I couldn't have come back to her after I imprinted, even if I knew she was pregnant with our kid.

"No, but I still could have helped you; at least financially. And I could have prepared Alyssa for all of this."

"I know, Jake. I was scared and I panicked."

"What were you scared of?"

"What kind of a question is that? Hello! I was going to be a single mother! I did not have a baby on my schedule right now."

"You still should have told me. I bet it was your precious vampire who told you not to tell me about the baby." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know, you should give Edward a little more credit because he was the one who kept bugging me to tell you. _I_ was the one who decided to hold off on it. It was _my_ decision." I glared at her and she glared back.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm truly sorry. I know now that it was a mistake to wait this long to tell you. All I ask is that you forgive me and accept this baby," she said quietly breaking our eye contact.

"I do forgive you, Bella, and I'm sorry for being such an ass earlier. Can you forgive me?" She looked up at me. All of that screaming really took the energy from her.

"Yes, I forgive you, Jake."

There was a good amount of silence. I looked down at her stomach, and reality finally hit me. _I'm going to be a dad._ It was now my turn to let out a sigh.

**BPOV**

I heard Jake let out a sigh. I subconsciously put my hand on my bulging stomach when the baby moved.

Alyssa still hadn't come out of the bathroom yet and I didn't blame her. I didn't want to blurt out the truth like I did, but something in me snapped when Jake called our child a bastard. I was just about to suggest that he check on Alyssa when he broke the silence first.

"Is it a boy or girl?" he asked quietly.

"I won't find out until tomorrow," I answered back.

"What time and where?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, it is my kid too, and I'd like to be there to find out its sex."

"That really isn't necessary, Jake. Edward is coming with me."

"I'm the father, Bella. I have a right to be there," he growled. I was tired of fighting.

"Fine. I'm going to a clinic two blocks from here at two-thirty," I said lying down completely. My back was killing me. Where was Edward with my chocolate? "Jake, go check on your wife."

Jake got up and knocked on the bathroom door for the third time, and I heard the door open and Jake went inside, closing the door.

I wasn't really listening intently, but I heard them argue for a little while. Alyssa was still crying. I felt bad for her. Then they emerged from the bathroom. Jake was leading Alyssa to the door by hand. I struggled to get up, and when I finally did, they were at the door. I needed to apologize to Alyssa. I touched her arm as Jake opened the door for her.

"Alyssa, I'm really sorry. I didn't intend for you and Jake to find out the way you did."

"It's okay, Bella. I understand you were scared. I would have been too, if I were in your position." She gave me a weak smile through her puffy eyes. She was such a sweet girl. Jake was lucky to imprint on her.

"Well, keep in touch okay? Maybe you and I could have lunch sometime?" I asked trying to be on good terms.

"That'll be good. Call me sometime," she said sweetly.

"Okay." Alyssa went out of the front door. Jake was following when I remembered I needed to ask him a favor.

"Jake," I called out. He turned around, told Alyssa to go on to the car, and came back to the door.

"Yes?" he asked calmly. My heartbeat was racing again.

"I needed to ask you something about the treaty."

"Is this going to take long?"

"Um, maybe." I wasn't sure how long this conversation about my change would take. I probably should wait for Edward to come back.

"Then can we take a rain check? Alyssa and I really need to get home to talk some stuff over." I nodded all too eagerly, feeling more relieved.

"Yeah, that's fine. We can do it later." I put my head down and let out a breath. Jake's hand came under my chin and lifted it up so he could see my eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I gasped when I felt that familiar warmth on my skin. Then he looked into my eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." As he left, Edward was coming up the sidewalk with my food. They both growled at each other as they passed. I rolled my eyes and went back inside.

Edward followed and closed the door. I went back to the couch as he set the food down on the counter. He grabbed my large chocolate bar and joined me.

"How'd it go, love?" he asked in his oh-so-sweet heavenly voice. He took a piece of chocolate and fed it to me. I caught his finger along with it, and I gently sucked on it as well. I saw him smile wickedly at me, and then he grabbed my feet and placed them in his lap as he rubbed them.

"Well, he and I argued a little, but by that point we were tired of all the fighting. Alyssa finally calmed down enough to let him in there to talk to her. I apologized to her before they left. She's a very sweet person," I stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "I didn't remember to ask him about the treaty until they were out the door. He wanted to talk another time, and I agreed because I wanted you to be there when we talked about it. What took you so long anyway?" I asked looking up at him.

"As fast as I may be, darling, pizza still takes the same amount of time to make as it always does." I couldn't help but laugh. I loved this man, this vampire oh so much. I still had a hard time believing he was back in my life.

"Oh!" I said, remembering something I didn't mention. "And Jake may be at the doctor's appointment with us tomorrow."

"What?" Edward stopped all movement.

"He may show up at the clinic tomorrow," I said nonchalantly.

"Like hell he will," Edward growled. I was a little surprised at his reaction.

"Hold the phones…where the hell did all of that come from? You, the one who was bugging me to tell Jake about the baby in the first place, have no right to be upset that the father of this child is going to be present at the revelation of the sex!" Edward sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just…" His face looked pained. I sat up and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's wrong, baby?" I said soothingly.

He turned towards me and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were getting dark. He needed to go hunting very soon.

"I'm…jealous," he whispered so low I had to strain to hear it. "I hate the fact that _that_ dog could give you something I never can." Hearing this was hurting me.

"How could you say that? You gave me everything he could and more."

"No, Bella, he has given you something I never could." He stood up and walked over to the counter with his back towards me.

"What are you talking about?" I did not understand why my angel was jealous of Jacob.

"Motherhood," he said turning around to face me. My heart broke when he said this. I rolled off the couch and wrapped my arms around him as best as I could.

"Edward, I love you. Being a mother doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you. So, I'm going to have a baby. You are going to be a part of this baby's life as much as Jake is."

Edward smiled and kissed me on the forehead and then on the lips. I almost passed out from his contact with me, but he held me up. His hands slid to my belly. He gasped when the baby moved. I smiled at him and he returned the smile. Then he knelt down and kissed my stomach. I grabbed his face and pulled him back up to me.

I kissed him passionately and he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck and he pressed me up against him. He moaned when I let my tongue glide over his very carefully, avoiding his teeth. He pulled back from me sooner than I wanted to.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered huskily.

"I love you too," I said smiling back.

"Now, are you going to eat this pizza or not?"

**This is not my favorite chapter, but it was necessary. I'm leading up to another plot twist! Please review! It's my birthday! Thanks! **


	17. Move In Day

Chapter 17: Move In Day

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating as soon as I have been. I was debating what this next chapter should be, and with some advice I decided to skip ahead to where Bella sees the baby's room for the first time. I've decided to do some one-shot episodes from this story, filling in the gaps. Like, Jake and Bella's first date, their first time in detail (rated M), some fun times between Edward and Bella, the doctor's appointment where they find out the baby's sex and more. Just keep an eye out for those. Anyway. Again, I apologize for taking so long. Over 4,000 hits and 100 reviews! I'm excited. Thank you so much for letting me know what you think and for giving this story a chance! (Dang, long author's note…I'll shut up now!) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and characters are only owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**EPOV**

Our house was finally ready. Bella was whining because none of us, that is I and my family, would not let her lift a finger to help move the rest of our stuff in the house. She was getting close to her seventh month of pregnancy, and Carlisle thought it would be best if she didn't do any lifting in order to avoid a premature birth.

"Edward, let me at least carry some dishes or something light," Bella begged trying out her puppy dog eyes on me. I laughed a little. As adorable as she looked, I would not budge on this decision.

"No ma'am. Dr. Cullen said you are to stay put today and relax. You have to take care of yourself and the baby. I don't want anything to happen to either one of you," I countered as I placed a kiss on her forehead and on her expanding mid-section. She groaned as she threw her head back.

"Can I at least go to the house and help you guys unpack?"

"No!" Alice shouted from the door. "Edward, don't you dare let her near the house until we are done. I know for a fact that you will love what we have done to the house and you'll especially love the baby's room!" She grabbed another box and sped outside. Bella just sighed. I couldn't read her thoughts, but by the look on her face, I could tell that she hated feeling so useless.

I went outside and found Esme by the moving truck. Emmett and Rosalie were making out in the cab of the truck with Rosalie on lying on top of Emmett.

"Ugh, guys, really? Do you have to do that now?" I heard Rosalie giggle while Emmett thought something very inappropriate as they got out of the cab.

"Mom, could you do me a big favor?" I asked turning towards Esme.

"Sure, honey. What do you need?" she answered approaching me.

"Well, it's not for me particularly, but for Bella. Could you take her to get a manicure and pedicure while we finish up with the house?"

"I"ll do it!" piped in Rosalie. "I would love to take her out and distract her," she said with a smile.

"I'm not trying to distra—"

_Oh please, Edward. I know you'll work faster without having to worry about her. So you want to distract her by taking her away from here, am I right? _

She was right. I just didn't want Bella to feel useless. When she feels bad, I feel bad and can't get anything done.

"Thank you. I just hope this works. Well, even if it doesn't, threaten to carry her out if she tries to refuse." Rosalie laughed and rushed upstairs. This day would go by a lot faster if I didn't have to worry about how my angel was feeling and having to keep her from doing anything.

I heard Bella complaining as Rosalie was leading her down the stairs to the car. She caught me laughing at her and glared at me. She stuck her tongue out at me and I just blew her a kiss. Rosalie helped Bella in the car and they sped away. I knew she was in good hands.

We were all moving in our things at vampire speed, and within a few hours, we had everything in the house, unpacked, and boxes discarded. I called Rosalie to tell her that the house was ready for Bella to see.

"Okay, we're almost done here. Give us a few minutes." I hung up the phone and waited outside. Alice was prancing around checking every detail to make sure it was perfect. It was perfect. Alice and Esme definitely knew what they were doing when they decorated. The baby's room was perfect as well. Alice had already assured me that Bella was going to love it to tears.

Rosalie had Bella here in a matter of minutes. Alice rushed passed me.

"Close your eyes, Bella! You are absolutely going to love this!" she squealed. Bella moaned and closed her eyes.

"Edward…" I was on the other side of her helping her to the door.

"I'm here, love," I said in her ear. I craned my neck around to see Rosalie and mouthed "Thank you." She smiled and nodded.

When we got inside the house, we stopped in the foyer.

"Open your eyes, Bella," I said. She opened her eyes and gasped placing her hands over her mouth.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and could not believe what I was seeing. It was perfect. The house was everything I could have ever imagined. All of these vampires were watching me intently taking in my reaction.

Tears were forming in my eyes from all of the happiness I was feeling.

"Oh my gosh, you guys did such a wonderful job!" Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were standing in the dining room when I entered it. It was so beautiful. The table and chairs were Chippendale and a dark cherry wood. The walls were painted a latte color and the curtains accented the room with their burgundy and red pattern. I went and gave each of them a hug.

"Thank you so much for all of your hard work," I managed to get out.

"We actually didn't have to work too hard. Emmett here did most of the heavy stuff," Jasper said smirking. I heard Emmett growl towards Jasper before Carlisle interrupted.

"It was a fun project to do. We would do it again for the one who has made Edward so happy."

"Yeah, you're practically family, and we all love you, kiddo" Emmett piped in. He just had to put his two cents in. I wiped away the tears that were built up and started to proceed with the tour when the baby shifted and pushed down on my bladder.

"Crap," I hissed.

"What's wrong?" I heard all of the Cullens ask me.

"Nothing," I assured them. "Just tell me where the nearest bathroom is." Edward was by my side, leading me to the bathroom.

"I'm not completely helpless, Edward. I'm a big kid now. I can use the potty by myself," I growled sarcastically. He still wouldn't let go of my arm as he held me in front of the bathroom. He was ignoring me. Great.

"Don't be too long. Alice is…um…'dying'…so to speak…to show you the baby room," he said, kissing me on the cheek. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. Apparently, the baby's room was the main event of the house.

When I was done with my human moment, I waddled into the living room. It was decorated just like something off of a HGTV show. Alice jumped up from off the couch and rushed over to me.

"Okay, Bella, I can't wait anymore. Give me your hand and close your eyes." I reluctantly stuck my hand out and closed my eyes as this little pixie led me upstairs towards the nursery. When she let go of my hand, I waited patiently for the command to open my eyes. I heard the doors slide open, and I was pulled a couple of feet.

"All right, you can open your eyes!" she squealed. I did and my eyes were immediately filled with tears. I walked into a room where the walls were baby blue, with brown accents lined on them. The curtains were navy blue and the border was made of hand-painted hot air balloons.

Over the cradle was a hot air balloon mobile and there were some hanging in the corners of varying sizes. There was a changing table, dresser, and side table matching the rest of the furniture in the house, and my own chair that was a latte color in suede to nurse my son.

"Alice," I whispered as tears streamed down my face. "It's perfect. Thank you so much." She came over to me and gave me a hug. She smiled at me and turned towards the door.

"I'd told you she'd love it!" she squealed at my boyfriend who was leaning against the door. She pranced out of the room as Edward slowly approached me. He took me into his arms and held me gently.

"Do you want to go see our room?" he asked quietly. I nodded and he and I walked to our bedroom.

It was magnificent. I have never seen anything like it. Our bed and other furniture of course matched the rest of the house. That bed was looking pretty good. My feet were still swollen, even after the pedicure.

"Edward," I whispered, and then yawned. "It's so beautiful." I leaned up against him and sighed.

"You're tired. Why don't you get some sleep," he said walking me to the bed.

"I'll get some sleep if you lay down with me," I countered.

"Deal." We both climbed into the bed, and Edward tucked me under the covers.

"This bed won't be necessary once I'm changed," I yawned. I felt Edward laugh softly and started kissing my neck.

"I'm sure we can use this bed for something," he said against my skin. "How about this? If we get an okay from the mutt…" I gave him a stern look. "Fine. If we get an okay from Jacob, then why don't we get married before I change you?" This question came out of no where. I sat up and looked at him.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I stammered out. He smiled and pulled out a small box and opened it. The ring was gorgeous.

"Yes. This was my mother's ring, and it would give me great honor if you would wear this, Isabella Marie, and say yes to be my wife." He spoke with such tenderness and love in his eyes.

"Yes, Edward, I'll marry you. But I can't wear the ring yet." His face dropped slightly. I smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "My fingers are too swollen and I may not be able to get it on." He started laughing.

"Okay, fair enough. I love you," he said caressing my cheek.

"I love you too."

His lips met mine. He kissed me deeper, causing my heart rate to accelerate. His lips traced over my jaw line and onto the hollow of my throat where he swirled his cool tongue over it briefly.

Then the baby started kicking. I moaned loudly.

"Stop moving," I whined towards the bulge. Of course he didn't still.

Edward smiled against my throat, kissed it, and then snuggled me under his arm. His other hand came over my stomach, stroking it softly to feel the baby. He started humming my lullaby, and surprisingly, the baby's movements slowed down. My eyes were drifting as well.

I had the perfect fiancé, the perfect family, and the perfect house. I never thought "perfect" would ever exist in my lifetime.

**Next chapter has some plot twists in it! Please review, or my fingers will go on strike! (lol) Thanks readers! **


	18. Complications

Chapter 18: Complications

**A/N: This story is close to finished. I will have a sequel to follow this. I personally want to thank SpitFyre73 for the message you sent me, since you couldn't review. What you said really makes me feel like I'm doing something right. And I didn't forget all of my other constant and new reviewers. Thank you all so very much! My fingers will not be going on strike any time soon. This chapter took a totally different route than my original plan, but I like it a lot. I hope you do too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or characters…come on, you know this**

**BPOV**

No one could say that I haven't tried. I've called Jake repeatedly, but he had somehow avoided my phone calls. Either he wasn't there, or I'd get the "Can he call you back?" and he never would.

It had been two weeks since I told him about the baby. I really needed to talk to him about my transformation. Time was running out.

I've been out to lunch with Alyssa a couple of times, but I didn't want to tell her about it, even though I knew she would play a part in the decision. I needed to ask Jake personally.

I had almost given up on contacting Jake, when I received a phone call when I was fixing myself some macaroni and cheese. Edward had gone hunting, so I finally got a chance to fix something for myself for a change.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella. I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you for so long. I've been busy."

It was Jake, if you hadn't guessed.

"I'm sure you have, Jake. Look, I have to ask you something very important."

"Okay, I'm listening." I took a deep breath. I would have rather asked him in person, but who knows when the next time I'd get a hold of him.

"You know that I love Edward with everything within me."

"Yeah," he growled. I ignored him and continued.

"And I want to be with him forever. But the only way for that to be possible is…" My heart jumped up into my throat so that I couldn't form the words.

"Is what?" He sounded agitated, as if he knew what I was going to say.

"Isifhechangedme," I rushed out.

"Excuse me?"

"I said the only possible way for me to be with him forever is if he changed me."

"WHAT?" he roared.

"Listen to me, Jake. Edward agreed to do it only if you gave the okay to make an exception to the treaty."

"NO! No way I'd allow this, Bella."

"But Jake, you owe me. You owe me big. You left me alone and pregnant!" I didn't want to play that card, but I was desperate.

"Hey, I didn't know about that last factor until just recently!"

"That doesn't matter now! All I know is that you owe me, Jake, because I never got mad at you nor did I ever hate you, which is pretty civil considering your timing. The least you could do is allow me to spend eternity with a man who loves me."

"But _I_ loved you, Bella."

"And I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you until you imprinted. Neither one of us could have helped that. And now you're happy with Alyssa, and I'm happy for you. But I'm asking you to please give me a chance to have that same happiness. I know that you felt so guilty after you left. If you want to make it up to me, please make this exception…for me." I was almost in tears.

"When were you wanting to do this?"

"After the baby is born, naturally and after the wedding."

"You're getting married?"

"Yes. What else did you expect?"

"Nothing." He was silent for a long time.

"Jake?" I asked wondering if he had hung up.

"I can't make a decision like this on a whim, Bella. I may be the Alpha, but it's not just my treaty. It belongs to the pack. I need to discuss this with them and see what they say. After that, I'll make the final decision. I can't promise you anything, but I'll present both sides. I'll call you back when I reach a decision."

"Thank you so much, Jake."

"I'll always love you, Bella. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye," I sighed as I hung up the phone. I turned around and jumped when I saw Edward standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms folded across his chest and his jaw slightly jutted forward.

"Oh my gosh, Edward. You better be glad I didn't have to pee right then because I probably would have had an accident," I laughed. When he didn't move, I became concerned and approached him slowly.

"Edward?"

"Who were you talking to?" he asked sternly. This was odd behavior coming from him.

"I was talking to Jake," I said cautiously.

"And what were you talking to him about?" Like he didn't know, right? This side of Edward was a little scary.

"I asked him about the treaty," I said with a quizzical look on my face.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he would have to discuss this with the rest of the pack and that he'd call me back."

"Okay," he said turning to leave the room.

"Edward," I called. Something was wrong. Good thing he was walking human speed, otherwise I would not have caught up with him. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me.

"Edward, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he said turning towards the den. He got to his piano and started playing a song that he had been working on for the past few weeks. I went to the piano and closed the door over the keys, barely missing his fingers. He glared at me.

"Don't give me that 'nothing' crap. This behavior is not like you. What's wrong?"

"Do you love him?" he spat out.

"Of course I love him. What is this all about?"

"Okay then," he said leaving the room. I was not about to chase him all over this house.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, would you stop acting like a damn teenager and talk to me?!" He stopped in mid step and whipped around.

"Fine," he said suddenly an inch away from my face. "Do you want to know what's bothering me? I'm afraid, Bella."

"Afraid of what?"

"That you're going to leave. That I'm going to lose you. God knows I deserve it."

"Edward, you are not making any sense to me right now."

"I have this notion that you might find someone else. Someone to grow old with and have a normal family with. And when I came in and heard you say 'I love you,' my fear surfaced. I thought you were hiding something from me." I could not believe what I was hearing.

"How did you know that I wasn't talking to my mom or dad?"

"Because of the way you said it. I may not be able to read your mind, but I can read your emotions. I was hurt and jealous, especially when you told me it was the mongrel you were talking too." I could feel the pressure building up in my body. This was freaking unbelievable.

"How dare you even think something like that! I can't believe you!" I yelled through the tears.

"You know, for a second you were actually acting your age. I have never given you any reason to believe that I would go out and find someone else to love when I have someone right in front of me that I am willing to give up my _soul_ for. I even agreed to freakin' marry you, Edward! What does all of this tell me about your trust in me?"

Edward was looking down, completely speechless. I sobbed and rushed past him.

"Bella," he called, but I ignored him. I was deeply hurt. I grabbed Edward's car keys and headed out of the door. When I tried to sit in on the driver's seat, my belly got in the way.

"Dammit! I can't even fit behind the driver's seat anymore!" I adjusted the seat and got in. My feet barely reached the pedals, but it was enough for me to drive. I didn't know where I was going but I had to go somewhere.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. What had gotten into me? I have never let my emotions take over like that. I was always in control. Tonight should have not been any different.

I wanted to cry. I haven't cried in over 80 years, but if it were possible, I'd be doing it now. I had always been afraid of her leaving me, now that fear may have come true. She may not come back.

After she stormed out, I used my better judgment and didn't follow. I figured she needed some space to cool off for a moment. What she said to me really hit hard.

I was acting like a teenager, and now she was thinking that I didn't trust her, which wasn't the case at all. Or maybe it was.

…_I have someone right in front of me that I am willing to give my soul for…_

Those words repeated in my head many, many times.

I had lost my focus during my rampage of jealousy that she loved me, monster and all. I should have never had any doubt that she would leave me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to it with a small hope that it might be Bella.

I opened the door to a furious looking Alice.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she asked through clenched teeth pushing me against the wall.

"Why don't you come in, Alice? Make yourself at home," I replied back sarcastically.

"We don't have time for snide remarks! We have to go now!" She grabbed my arm and we were in her car and speeding down the road in a matter of seconds.

"What's going on?" I asked puzzled at her reaction.

"It's Bella. She's been in a car accident and they might lose the baby."

**Cliffy! I get annoyed but happy at the same time whenever I read a cliffhanger. I want to know what happens next right then and there, but it keeps me ready for the next chapter. So…there…**

**I know that Edward was a little OOC in this chapter, but I wanted to see a side of him that isn't very evident. I mean, he is "seventeen" after all. Nehoo. Please, please, please read and review! **


	19. Time for Baby

Chapter 19: Time for Baby

**A/N: First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long. School started, and this story was put on hold for a while. I went to Scotland, had a romantic adventure, then it was all business from then on. I finally have a little break to finish this story. Even though I have bunches of work to make up for missing a week of school. But you don't care about that, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…**

"_It's Bella. She's been in a car accident and they might lose the baby."_

**EPOV **

"What?!" Why didn't I hear the frantic thoughts running through Alice's head? Why did I overreact? This was all my fault. Alice was chewing me out verbally and nonverbally.

"Alice, shut up! I feel bad enough as it is."

"If something happens to her or the baby, Edward, so help you…"

"Yeah, so help me." I'd kill myself if anything happened to her or the baby.

We got to the hospital and I got out of the car before it was completely parked. When I got inside, Esme was standing in the waiting room.

"Edward," she said. _She's in the OR. They had to perform an emergency c-section_.

I heard Alice come in behind me.

_She's gonna be fine. _I heard Alice say. I turned and looked at her asking her a question with my eyes.

"She and the baby are going to be fine. It's just that the baby is going to be in an incubator for a while so his lungs can develop," she answered. I let out a sigh. I hadn't taken a breath for the last ten minutes. I ran my hand through my hair and sat down. Alice was still fuming at me with her thoughts. Esme's thoughts were all sympathetic.

I knew that Bella and the baby would be okay, but the guilt was overbearing. I was essentially the reason for Bella getting hurt and the baby's premature birth. Speaking of the baby, I realized that I needed to make a phone call. I got my cell phone out and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa, hi. This is Edward."

"Edward, hello. It's good to hear from you."

"Yeah, is Jacob there?"

"Yeah hold on." It was only a matter of seconds, but it seemed like long minutes.

"What do you want?" he growled. Great. I hated doing greetings with this mutt.

"Bella was in a car accident," I said calmly.

"What?!"

"She's going to be fine…"

"What about the baby?"

"She is having a c-section right now."

"I'm on my way." And he hung up. Then I felt a hand smack me on the back of my head.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Rosalie yelled.

_Way to go, Edward_, I heard Emmett say. I had had enough.

"Look, I feel bad enough as it is, all right? If I could take it all back, I would. Now, just stop with the bashing and sympathetic thoughts, and leave me the hell alone!"

"Edward." I turned around to see Carlisle standing in front of me.

"How is she? Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"She's fine. She lost a lot of blood and has a concussion and broken leg, but she's going to be okay. The baby is in critical condition because his lungs aren't fully developed. Dr. Fleming said that he has a mild case of respiratory distress syndrome and has to be hooked up to a respirator and stay…"

"…in an incubator." I said finishing his sentence. _Alice?_ he asked. I nodded.

"Can I go see her?" I needed to see her for myself. I needed to make some kind of contact with her for my own sanity.

"Yes, she just got settled into her room. First one on the right."

I was there in a matter of seconds. If I had tear ducts, they would be working full time. She looked so helpless. Her broken leg was elevated. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. She was breathing softly, sleeping. I slowly went over to the side of the leg that wasn't broken. I took a hold of one hand and brushed her hair back with the other. I bent over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She let out a soft moan and squirmed a little.

"Edward?" she said softly. I squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm here, love. I'm so sorry."

"Hm…I'm glad you're here," she said drowsily. She was still under the influence of the anesthetic.

"The baby?" she whispered.

"He's alive." I said. No need to tell her everything while she's still drugged up. A faint smile briefly hit her lips.

"That's good." My angel was drifting.

"Go to sleep, love."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I brought her hand to my lips.

"Always." She nodded and drifted back to sleep. I could only imagine the physical pain she would be in when the anesthesia wore off and the emotional pain she would be in when she would learn about the condition of the baby. She was going to hate me. She may even ask me to leave. I wouldn't blame her. God knows I don't deserve her.

**JPOV**

I stormed into the hospital with Alyssa close behind me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Bella or our son. I could smell the Cullens before I saw them. The entire family, except Edward was standing in waiting room. Dr. Cullen approached me first.

"Jacob," he started. I wanted to hold my breath because the smell of them was almost unbearable.

"Dr. Cullen," I said back to him. "How are they?" I felt Alyssa's hands on my back.

"Bella's fine. She has a few cuts and bruises, a broken leg, and a mild concussion. Edward is with her now. The baby had respiratory distress syndrome and has to be on a respirator and in an incubator."

I was relieved to know that they were going to be okay. I wanted to see them.

"Can I see them?"

"Edward is in there with Bella. She's sleeping now. I can take you to the baby." Carlisle led the way as Alyssa and I followed. My heart was picking up its pace. I was about to lay my eyes on my son, my offspring.

We got to the window of the room that he was kept in. My heart skipped a beat. There he was in his glass box. He was so tiny. His skin was my color and he had my hair. He looked so helpless with this machine aiding his breath.

"Oh, Jacob, he's beautiful," Alyssa sighed. At that moment, reality hit me. I was a father. This tiny person was mine. Pride rose in me as I smiled. Now I needed to see Bella so that we could celebrate the birthday of our son. I turned towards Alyssa and hugged her tightly.

"I know you must be proud. I would be," she said. I kissed her on her forehead, and we headed towards Bella's room.

**BPOV**

I woke up with such a headache. I could not remember what happened. I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital room.

"Bella?" It was the voice of my angel.

"Edward, what happened?" I felt his cool lips kiss my forehead and he took my hand.

"You were in a car accident. You have a broken leg and a concussion." I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. Something felt weird. My free hand moved to my stomach. I gasped and looked down. The baby…oh my god.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" I started panicking. My breathing was becoming short.

"Calm down, love. He's alright. He has a mild case of respiratory distress syndrome. They have him on a respirator and in an incubator. He'll have to stay there until his lungs develop. Alice said that he was going to be fine."

"I want to see him."

"Bella, you can't move as well and…"

"Edward, I want to see my baby!" He stood up and looked me in the eye. Then he gave my hand a squeeze.

"I'll see what I can do." He walked towards the door and growled.

"Edward?" He turned towards me.

"Jacob's here and he wants to see you. Are feeling okay enough?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Send him in." Edward nodded and walked out. I heard Edward and Jacob exchange their cold greeting and Jacob came in with Alyssa behind him. They sat on either side of me.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked. He looked older for some reason.

"I have a massive headache and I'm drowsy."

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Alyssa asked. She was such a sweet girl.

"Honey, why don't you go get Bella some ice water," Jake said. They had this silent conversation with their eyes, to where I understood that Jake wanted to talk to me alone. Alyssa left and closed the door behind her. Jake scooted his chair closer to me and took my hand.

"Bella, when I heard you were in a car accident, my heart stopped. I'm glad to see you're okay." I squeezed his hand with what strength I had.

"I'll be fine. Have you…have you seen the baby?" He sighed and brought my hand up to his lips. Then he pressed my knuckles up to his cheek.

"He's beautiful, Bella. Absolutely perfect." I couldn't help but smile. We had a son. We were a family…well sort of. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. Edward came in with a wheelchair.

"The nurse said I could take you down the hall to see him." I nodded and tried to push myself up, but I didn't have the strength and fell back into the bed. At an instant, Edward and Jake were at either side of me. They both helped me up and walked me to the wheelchair. Edward put the foot pedals down for me while Jake unlocked the wheels. They both reached up and grabbed a handle of the chair.

"I'll take you down there, Bella," Jake said, looking straight at Edward.

"I got it," Edward snapped back.

"Stop it, both of you." I was not in the mood for their childish behavior. "Edward, you take me down there. Jake you can bring me back, okay? Now let's go." Edward turned me around and pushed me out into the hallway. Jake was following close behind me. We got to the window and tapped on it to get the nurse's attention. She saw us and opened the door. All three of us went inside.

I was wheeled over to one of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen. The nurse sanitized my hands and I put my hand into the holes so I could touch my son. He was so tiny. His little hand closed over my finger. I couldn't hold back the tears. Jake was on the other side, stroking his head with his fingers. I looked back up at Edward and he smiled at me. He bent over and kissed me gently.

"He's a looker, like his mom," he said. "I'll be back. Charlie's here. I'll go talk to him." Edward looked up at Jake and they too had a silent conversation with their eyes. I couldn't read this one, but I didn't care about it that much.

"What are we going to name him?" Jake asked me. I had a few ideas before, but when I saw him, one name stuck with me.

"Cole," I replied. Jake sighed and looked up at me.

"Cole," he whispered. "Perfect." He leaned over the incubator and kissed me on the forehead. "I might as well tell you now, Bella, while I'm here. The pact and I have made a decision on you wanting to be changed."

"You have?" My heart started pounding. Here was a moment of truth.

"Yes, we have."

**Cliff hanger! Oh, how much you guys hate those. Again, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Priorities…you know. Read and review please! Thanks. **


	20. The Decision

Chapter 20: The Decision

**A/N: Hey my dedicated readers! Thank you for all the new reviews. I am trying not to take so long with my updating. This story is close to finished. Maybe one more chapter after this one, but there will be a sequel. Please review. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…or I wouldn't be here right now. **

"_The pact and I have made a decision on you wanting to be changed." _

"_You have?" _

"_Yes, we have." _

**BPOV**

Here it was. I was about to find out the fate of my future. But something was missing.

"Wait, Jake," I said, "I want Edward to be here when you tell me." He needed to be here for this decision.

"Bells?" Charlie came into the room with Edward behind him.

"Hi, Dad." Charlie and Edward sanitized their hands and came around me. Charlie leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. Then he looked into the incubator at Cole.

"My grandson. I'm glad that you're both okay, Bells. Almost had a heart attack when I found out on the dispatcher that you were in a car accident. You look great, and so does this little man here. What's his name?"

"Cole," Jake and I said at the same time and laughed. Charlie reached into the incubator and stroked Cole's head.

"He's beautiful, Bella." Charlie then looked at his watch. "Now that I know you're okay, I'll go do the paperwork on the accident. I'll come back later." He placed another kiss on my forehead and left.

"Edward," I said looking up at him.

"Yes, love?"

"Jake and the pact have made a decision about my…change." I saw Edward swallow venom and his jaw twitch.

"I know," he said quietly. I didn't like the way Edward was reacting and I started to worry.

"What?" I looked back and forth between Jake and Edward. The door opened and Alyssa walked in with some water. She handed me the cup and I thanked her. Edward reached down and grabbed my hand. Jake knelt down in front of me and Alyssa put her hands on his shoulders.

"Have you told her?" she asked. Jake shook his head.

"I'm about to." Jake took my other hand and kissed it. "Bella, you know I care for you and I did the best I could to make things fair in this decision. We decided to allow your transformation under a few conditions."

Jake paused and waited for my reaction. Edward squeezed my hand a little. When I didn't say anything, Jake continued.

"You wait six months so you can take care of Cole. And then…" he took a deep breath. "And then you give complete custody of Cole to me and Alyssa."

"I what?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. Give up custody of my son? "You mean, give up my parenting rights to my son? After I'm changed, I won't be allowed to see my baby?"

"The pact thought it would be safer for Cole if you had nothing to do with him because you'll be a newborn."

"You think I would kill my own son?"

"I don't think you would, Bells, but the pact does not want to risk his life."

"When will I be able so see him again?"

"You won't."

"What do you mean I won't? I won't be a newborn forever."

"Bella, Cole is going to grow up believing that Alyssa and I are his parents, and we want him to have at least a semi-normal life. Adding a vampire as his birth mother would make things more complicated for him."

This was unbelievable. In order for me to be with the love of my life, I would have to give up the other love of my life. Tears pooled my eyes. Nothing was going to be fair.

"So that's it? I give up Cole for immortality? One love for another," I cried out. Edward took my face into his hands and turned me to face him.

"Bella, love, you don't have to do this. You can have a normal life and be in Cole's life. I'll be there with you every step of the way." Edward's lips lightly brushed mine, and he wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"Edward, I want to be with you. I don't want to look like your great-grandmother in some years along the way."

"We'll give you some time to think about it, Bella," Jake said. He and Alyssa left the room, leaving me, Edward and Cole alone. I looked into the incubator at my baby. The thought of only spend six months with this little life that I kept with me for so long was excruciating. But a life without Edward was impossible.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"I need to ask Jake a question, before I make a decision."

"I'll go get him for you." He left quickly and I turned my attention over to Cole. His breathing was shallow. I put my hand back through the hole of the incubator and allowed him to grab my finger. More tears spilled over and fell into my gown.

"I love you, Cole Jamison Black." I said quietly. I decided that he needed to take on is father's last name since when he grew up, he would be a werewolf too. The genes ran strongly in the family. It was probably best that he did stay with Jacob because he needed someone to be there if and when he started changing into a werewolf. Cole's face was turned towards me and his eyes opened up to look at me for the first time.

"He has your eyes, Bells." I jumped when I heard Jake behind me. "You had a question?" Not taking my eyes off of Cole, I answered him.

"Yeah, if I decide to take your offer, can I at least be a part of his life without being a part of his life?" I could see Jake's puzzled expression through his warped reflection from the incubator.

"Explain."

"Could I at least watch him grow up from a distance after three years? He'll never know I'm around and you won't have to tell him who I am. I just want to watch him grow up. I want Cole to have a semi-normal life as well and I can't live without Edward." Jake flinched at Edward's name, but I ignored it. "And maybe for those first three years, you and Alyssa could send me pictures and videos of him. That way I won't miss a thing, but I won't have his blood there to tempt me. If those exceptions could be made, then I want to go ahead with my transformation."

"I think that is perfectly fine, as long as you don't make yourself known to him." I looked up at Jake and then back at Cole.

"Okay," I whispered. "Can you take me back now? I'm a little tired."

"Sure." Jake unlocked the wheels and wheeled me back into my room, where all the Cullens and Alyssa were waiting for my return. Edward and Carlisle helped me into my bed. Once I was settled in, my angel kissed me on the forehead.

"So, have you made a decision?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I have." As soon as I said this, Alice started grinning and jumping up and down. I can't keep anything from her. Edward shot her a look, telling her to calm down. I knew that he knew my decision from Alice's inward squealing and he still wasn't comfortable with it.

"Well?" Esme said.

"I want to become one of you." Esme and Alice smiled greatly. Rosalie rolled her eyes and left the room. I heard Emmett say "Yes!" under his breath and then went after Rosalie. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to sort out all of the emotions flowing in the room.

"Could I speak to Bella alone for a moment?" Edward asked. Everyone piled out of the room, leaving me and Edward alone. I scooted over the best I could and invited Edward to join me. He slid in on the side where I didn't have the broken leg.

"Bella…" but I cut him off.

"Edward, I know what you're going to say, but my decision is final. I can't bear losing you. I have been damaged and I cannot go through heartbreak again. I can't stand the thought of not being able to kiss you the way I want, and not ever being able to make love to you without restraint once we're married."

I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him in for a soft, yet loving kiss. Then I nuzzled his features with my nose, placing a kiss on every spot I nuzzled. My hands moved downward, one resting on the base of his neck, and the other moving down to rub against his chest. Edward's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became ragged during the course of my exploration.

"You can't tell me," I whispered rather huskily, "that you wouldn't want to kiss me, touch me and make love to me without any sort of constraint." He moaned softly.

"God, yes," he said and captured my lips in a searing kiss. "But…"

"I love you, Edward Cullen. I don't want to spend anymore time than necessary being unable to love you in the way you deserve." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Okay, love, if that's what you want." I nodded and he kissed me deeply. I loved him and he loved me. That alone will get me through all of this.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

**A/N: So ends this story, but don't worry, there will be a sequel. I'll also be doing some one-shots with Bella and Edward and Jacob and Bella. I can't choose a side. I like them both. Keep an eye out for this sequel to "Moving On?" Enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: None but Alyssa and Cole are mine**

_**Six Months Later**_…

**EPOV**

Today was the day. It was the day she would give up her son and never be able to hold him again.

Thanks to good healing genetics from Jacob's side of the family, Cole's lungs developed faster than many other babies with respiratory distress syndrome. He was better before Bella was; strong too.

When I walked into the baby room, Cole had dozed off, latched onto Bella's breast. They were a sight. We've only been married for three months and she still has that effect on me to where I forget to breathe, even thought I didn't need to.

I kissed Cole on the head, and then kissed up the top of Bella's breast-line where Cole was attached and up her neck and finally reached her lips. A soft moan escaped from her, which made me smile.

"You two are so beautiful," I said in her ear. I felt her shiver, which caused Cole to detach himself from her breast and start whimpering. Bella grabbed his pacifier and put it into his mouth. He fell right back asleep and she covered herself back up.

"Is everything packed up?" she asked. Not only was Cole going away from us, but Bella and I were moving to Alaska with the Denali clan, mainly for the safety of Cole, Jake, Alyssa and Charlie. I decided I was going to change her there.

"Yes, everything is ready to go. All we need is for Jacob and Alyssa to come get Cole." She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. I heard her sigh sighed and watched the tears swelled up and a couple dropped onto Cole's cheek. Bella bent down and kissed them off. This was tearing her up inside and I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Bella, you don't have to," I said, hoping to make her feel better. "There is still time to change your mind."

She turned her head towards me and kissed me tenderly. I couldn't help but kiss her back with much enthusiasm. She always did that to me.

"I know a normal person wouldn't give up motherhood for immortality, but even if I stay with Cole, how would I explain our relationship to him when he's older? He'll grow old along with me, and you'll still look seventeen. Jake has his soul mate. You are mine. This is the only way. I'll miss being a mother, yes, but I'll still be able to watch my son grow up."

If I were human, I would feel warm all over. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. I heard Jake's car pull up and doors close.

"They're here." I stood up and went to answer the door. When I let them in, I told them that Cole was sleeping.

"Hey Bells," Jake greeted. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and softly touched Cole's head. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I won't ever be completely ready, but I'm sure about my decision."

My muscles tightened hearing this from her as I handed Cole's diaper bag over to Alyssa.

Bella handed Cole over to Jake. He looked so tiny still compared to Jake's massive size.

"Let's get a picture of the three of you," Alyssa piped in. She had her camera ready. Bella stood next to Jake, who was holding Cole in the crook of his arm. She put down the bags and took the picture. "Oh, that looks good."

"Please, my eyes are all puffy and red," Bella chuckled. Looking at her face, a thought of panic ran through her mind. "Jake, you can't let Cole see that picture. Ever. It will only cause confusion."

"Don't worry, Bella. He'll never see it." She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Jake kissed Cole on the forehead and handed him over to Alyssa. She was about to take him to the car when Bella stopped her.

"Wait!"

She went over to Alyssa and took Cole into her arms for what would be the last time. She adjusted him so that his head was resting on her shoulder. She rocked him back and forth while tears were spilling down her cheeks. "I love you so much, Cole. Don't ever forget that."

My still heart broke at this sight. I was taking her life, her motherhood. I couldn't do it.

"Bella…"

"No, Edward," she cut me off. "Don't say anything. This is the best way." She kissed Cole once more and handed him to Alyssa. "Go, take him, hurry," she said. Alyssa left as quickly as she could without waking the baby.

Emotion was overwhelming this room. Jasper would have a fit if he were here. Good thing they all said their good-bye's to Cole last night.

I decided to give Bella some time to say good-bye to Jacob, and I went to help Alyssa put Cole into the car.

**BPOV**

I didn't know if I was strong enough to do this. Edward left, I assume to go help Alyssa with the car and the baby.

"Bells, I'm sorry for these circumstances. But this was the only way the entire pact would allow your change. You can always change your mind and remain human."

I shook my head violently. If I heard someone tell me that one more time, I might do it. Nothing in my life has ever worked out for me, and if I have to make a few sacrifices to get what I want and to keep my baby safe, then I would do it.

"He'll need his mother," Jake continued.

"He'll have Alyssa. She's a good woman. I know she'll be a good mother to him."

There was a moment of silence. I sensed that Jacob wanted to say something. I turned towards him and at the same time he took a step towards me.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything. I never should have put you through any of this…" I put my fingers to his lips to shush him.

"Jake, what we have here is special. What came out of it was Cole. I don't regret anything." I put my hand up against his cheek, remembering his warmth that use to spread through my entire body once upon a time.

"I love you, Bella. Always remember that I love you." Then he leaned down and kissed me sweetly. It was a kiss where once before it would have been filled with tender love and passion, but now is only filled with genuine love between friends. I kissed him back, letting him know that I loved him too. When we broke apart, he flashed that smile that still made me a little weak at the knees. Jake will always be a part of who I am. That will never change. I shook my head and stepped away from him.

"Sorry, Bells, but I won't be able to do that the next time I may see you. You'll smell too bad."

I playfully shoved him in the shoulder and he obliged, even though normally it wouldn't have had any effect on him. He puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk outside. Alyssa was in the car already and Edward was waiting by the front door.

Jake kissed the top of my head and left me with Edward.

"We'll keep in touch, Bells. See ya." Jake got into the car and started it up. My heart almost leapt out of my chest. My baby, my son was about to be gone from me forever. Jake backed out of the driveway and into the street. As he put the car into drive, I whispered.

"Bye, baby. I love you." Edward put his arm around me and we both waved good-bye to Jake, Alyssa, and Cole. I couldn't control my sobs any longer. Edward turned me to face him and held me. He stroked my hair softly and would occasionally kiss it.

"I'm so sorry, love." I pushed away from him and went into the house.

"Why does everyone keep saying they're sorry? I'm the one who made the decision. Me! No one should be sorry. No one!" I screamed.

I made it into the kitchen before I collapsed. This was harder than I thought. My baby was gone. Edward was instantly beside me and picked me up so I could sit on the countertop. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs as he stood between my legs.

"Bella, look at me. You don't have to…"

"I know, Edward. But I chose to do this. I didn't know it was going to be this hard, but I'm not backing down. I love you. And I want you to have all of me." I pressed my lips against his firmly and poured what I could into the kiss. He kissed me back and pulled me closer to him.

We both decided to let my body heal and to wait for the change before we had sex. The sexual tension was intense, but in a few days it will all be over. We broke away from each other, resting our foreheads together, catching our breath.

"I love you, and I want you to have all of me. My body, my heart, my soul and my life all belong to you now, my husband."

"Ditto, my wife," he whispered to me. We held each other's gaze for a moment, and then he helped me off the counter. We walked out of our house and to the car holding hands.

Finally, I was moving on.


End file.
